The Chromosome Swapper
by Axis22
Summary: Phineas and Ferb create a new invention that can swap the traits of someone for the traits of someone else. And with all the safety that they put into the processing system, no one really cared to make sure that the ignition system didn't have a major design flaw that made it go off inadvertently and randomly swap something from people nearby before blowing up. Includes Phinbella
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let me start by saying that this story takes me a bit out of my comfort zone. Now Personally I'm not going to be going with anything that makes me uneasy so the problem mainly comes from what I might get from the reviews … I will put something at the end of the next chapter but I will get to that later. Seeing as this is the first chapter I don't have any reviews to respond to but that will be solved by the second chapter so don't worry. Note: yes I know that this idea has been done before but I have yet to see it done like this on this site (if it has then tell me the name of the story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Ferb, how are the calibrations on the genetic stimulator coming along?" Ferb turned his head around from the control panel and gave me a thumbs up. Summer was already a week in and we were still working on our first project, "do you think we'll be able to finish today?" Ferb turned around and gave me a look that said, 'please be patient' "I know but this is our last summer before high school and I want to start it off with a bang" Ferb shook his head, gave me a 'at least you still have a summer before then' look, and turned back to the control panel. Since we were kids and that summer some time ago Ferb and I had grown some. Ferb had grown taller, slightly more muscular, and had a deeper voice while I just grew taller. My voice had changed a little but it was still high but only in the tenor range. Our latest idea was a device that swaps physical features like hair color, eye color and other things like that with someone else. We were working on this idea since the beginning of summer and with good reason. First we wanted to make sure that all the safety measures and redundancies were operational, you want to be sure that something wont go wrong mid way through when messing with something this important. Secondly most of our friends were busy until today and we didn't want to do anything without them.

As we were working we heard the fence open. When we looked over we saw that it was our friend Erick. Erick was tall, had slightly long brown/dark red hear, and always wore a green hoodie unless it was exceptionally hot out. He also always wore cargo pants, and a red tee-shirt, "okay, after two and a half days, I think I finally made it possible to identify any human chromosome in existence"

"That's good, you brought the drive right?" Erick held up a hard drive, "I was thinking something a little smaller"

"Don't start with me Phineas, there are more chromosomes in the human species than I care to count a second time"

I sighed, "well you did get all of them right?"

"Yes Phineas I got all of them. I triple checked possible location"

I smiled, "well thank you. You saved us a lot of work"

"Just happy to help" Erick walked over to Ferb and handed him the drive.

Ferb took the drive and let out a laugh, "are you sure this has nothing to do with impressing Katie?"

"No Ferb. My help has nothing to do with impressing Katie"

I looked at Erick and Ferb confused but eventually just shook it off, "oh Erick what did your uncle say about staying for the week?"

"He wants to know who else is going to be staying but otherwise it's okay"

"Isabella, …." I scratched the back of my head trying to remember the rest, "Buford, … I think Baljeet's parents changed there plans"

"They changed them again, he is coming" Ferb said.

"Oh, then Baljeet is coming" I looked up to the sky and tried to remember the rest, "I think Django is able to come, … Irving's going to be around, … Adyson and … I forgot" I looked back down to see Erick looked nervous about something, "what's wrong?"

Erick was about to say something but Ferb beat him to it, "he wants to know if Katie is coming" Erick shot a quick glare at Ferb then turned back to look at me.

"I don't remember if it's Katie or Ginger but it's definitely one of them" I saw Erick look downhearted for some reason but decided not to question it.

I began walking back to the machine when I heard another voice come from the gate, "hey Phineas" I turned around to see that my closest friend, (other than Ferb) Isabella had made it here, "what'cha'doin?" Isabella had also grown some … to put it mildly. Giver she wasn't as tall as me but she had gained a lot of details. She gained some curves over the years but … okay she did look like a model but she never really cared for that kind of stuff. Also some time before we finished our first year in junior high she started giving off this … warm fuzzy feeling that I'm guessing other people also felt when they were around her.

I ran over to greet her, "hey Isabella, how was your grandmothers?" After school ended Isabella went to see her grandmother over seas. Her mother was out of the state for a business trip and wanted Isabella to fly directly to her but Isabella insisted on spending as much time as she could in Danville (**A.N. In truth Isabella told her mom that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Phineas but Phineas doesn't know that**)

She giggled, "it was nice going out of the country for the week but I really missed the two of you and the rest of my friends"

"Am I included in that count?" Erick asked.

Isabella closed her eyes, "actually I was quite pleased to not have my life put in danger again"

"I would like to point out that those incidents were almost never my fault"

I sighed, "key word almost"

"PHINEAS!" Erick shouted.

I turned to Erick "Well it's true Erick, you have put her life in danger in more than one occasion"

Erick folded his arms and smiled, "less times than you have"

"Can you three stop arguing?" Ferb shouted back at us. Ferb was still quite most of the time and only spoke to relay something important or if he was annoyed … which was often.

Erick looked at Isabella and I then shook his head, "whatever. Isabella would you by chance know if Katie is coming?"

"Sorry I don't know if your girlfriend is coming or not"

Erick leered at Isabella as I tilted my head in confusion, "wait since when has Katie and Erick been boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I heard that they were already engaged" Ferb said joining the conversation.

Erick quickly turned to Ferb, "Katie and I are not engaged"

"Ya that's right, you two already got married right?" Isabella said in a joking manner.

Erick looked like he was about to say something but Buford walked, "Hi guys, what'cha-oof" Isabella elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't you even try it" Isabella hissed.

"You know girly" Buford started as he got his composure back, "your really lucky I don't fight girls"

I say Isabella roll her eyes, "Oh I feel such a relief"

I looked over to Buford then to Isabella, "hey Buford, doesn't Baljeet usually come with you?"

Buford searched himself real quick then looked at his back, "I musta dropped him" Buford turned around and left while Erick walked over to help Ferb. I looked over to Isabella who was stroking her elbow like it was injured or something.

I walked over to her "Hey you okay Isabella?"

She looked at me confused, "what do you mean?" I pointed to her elbow, "oh it just stings a little"

"May I see it?" I saw red blood cells gather in her face for some strange reason.

"Um sure thing Phineas" she rolled up her sleeve and revealed that her elbow was really bruised.

I was shocked "what? - is this from a moment ago?" she slowly nodded, "why? - we have to get this taken care of"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(in the kitchen)

I got some ice from the freezer and put it in a plastic bag, "Here Isabella put this on it"

She took the bag and smiled, "thanks Phineas, but I don't really need ice, my elbow's feeling fine"

I placed a hand on her elbow and she let out a his of pain, "you were saying?" she looked away and placed the bag on the bruise, "you know you shouldn't be trying to hurt Buford, his hide is too thick"

Isabella sighed, "well what am I supposed to do? Just let him use my catch phrase?"

I walked over to a drawer and started looking for tape "why not? You let me use it all the time"

"Your different"

I pulled out some tape and started tying the bag to Isabella's arm, "different how?"

More red blood cells gathered in Isabella's cheeks, "you're … my closest boyfriend-I mean friend who's a boy- I mean" Isabella sighed, "you're my closest friend period"

I laughed a little, "you mean your best friend isn't one of the fireside girls?"

"We're not going to be fireside girls for much longer, the age limit is 15"

"But you're still only 14 Izzy"

"I still only have a year left"

"Your skipping the subject Isabella"

"Sorry I … wait a minute, what did you call me not two minutes ago?"

I froze in confusion, "Isabella?"

She beamed at me "no before that"

I scratched the back of my head trying to think of what she was talking about. Then it hit me, "oh Izzy"

"Ya why did you call me that?"

"I don't know it just came out like that" I shook my head, "you still skipping the subject Isabella"

Yet again red blood cells gathered in her cheeks, I would have to find out if she's sick or something later, "what was the subject again?"

I froze, "I … think it had something to do with you fighting Buford?"

Isabella looked away, "I'm not letting him use my catchphrase"

I rolled my eyes, "well then you have to find a better way to stop him from saying it. I only know two people who have injured Buford without injuring themselves, and both of them are in the back yard now" Isabella didn't respond, I placed a hand on the ice sack on her elbow, "your delicate Isabella, you can't just go around acting like you're not"

Isabella glared at me, "are you calling me weak?"

I raised my hands in defense, "yes-no! Well yes and no but it's not like-"

She placed a hand over my mouth, "choose your next words VERY carefully Phineas" I nodded and she removed her hand.

"Your are a better fighter than Erick when he's not using his sword" Isabella nodded, "BUT you're unable to take many hits"

"And why is that?"

I froze, _'well it's because genetically, girls are more frail than boys even if there are girls that are tougher than boys' _I shrugged and jammed my hands in my pockets, "I have no idea" she continued to glare until my phone rang, "hello?" I said putting it on speaker by accident.

"Dude Phineas, stop snugging with your girlfriend and come out here and help us finish this"

I felt my cheeks grow red-hot, "she's not my girlfriend Erick! And we're not snugging!"

"Whatever just finish with your kiss and-" I ended the call.

"Why does everyone think that we're dating?" I looked up to Isabella and saw that her face had turned red from listening to the conversation.

"Well … we have been friends for a long time ..."

"Ya but … it's not like we're dating"

"well yes but ..."

I looked at her curiously, "what is it?"

"If you leave out kissing then we act a lot like a couple"

"How … so?"

"I spend every day with you and Ferb as you build you idea or go on your adventure"

"So what? You're our friend"

"We also sit together in class, walk together in the halls, you are always there when I'm at cheer practice-"

"Well it's not like I can hang out with Ferb while he's in high school"

"That's not the point Phineas!" she looked away "Are we really just friends?"

I thought for a moment, "would we actually want to put that in jeopardy?"

She looked back to my with her big pleading eyes, "would we really have to?"

I thought for another moment, _'would it really be bad to date Isabella? No not really but … can I imagine myself waking up in 15 years with her as my wife?' _(**A.N. I just came up with another story idea**) I looked out the window, _'would I really want to spend the rest of my life with her?' _I mentally sighed, _'it wouldn't be a bad thing' _Just then my phone rang snapping me out of my trance, "we still need to go outside and finish with the chromosome swapper"

"But Phineas"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise that we'll talk about this later Isabella, but right now we need to get outside"

* * *

**Originally I wasn't planing on ending the first chapter here but it just seemed like a good place to end it. Now this story is supposed to focus around Phineas and Isabella but there is room for other ideas that I have yet to come up with. So if you have something that you desperately want to see in this story then please tell me and I will consider putting it in. And to end with, would you believe that this chapter gave me a second idea for a story?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter of this story. I know that it took me a long time to get this to you, but I have a perfectly good reason (actually I have several). Firstly seeing as so many people like this story (and because a few people asked me to do this) I decided to get a beta reader. Now truth be told that only delayed this chapter by one day, the reason this took so long is because of two things. One is school, and the other is … I dropped my laptop ... on my foot … yeah ... it was painful … but here I am with the second chapter. And without further delay, to the reviews!**

**NoIdea: That is why I got a beta reader. Thank you for your devotion.**

**Pregnantnun227: Oh it's about to get worse for him (much much worse).**

**Dallimater: Thank you.**

**PianoMan5: Yeah Buford's hide is that thick, I hope it continues to be interesting, and thank you for agreeing to be the beta reader for this story.**

**D. : Erick was referring to every possible chromosome that existed in the human species, not just the 46 that exist in an individual.**

**Veebeejustte: I hope it continues to be good.**

**Guest: Well with school updates might be slow going, sorry.**

**Skypan: I hope you shall enjoy this story.**

**Rainbow Phinny: Updates will be slow going unfortunately, but thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As Isabella and I walked outside,I noticed the sad look on Isabella's face, and thought,_ D__oes she really want us to become a couple? I mean it wouldn't really be bad if we did but could we? _I shook the thought from my head for the time being and looked ahead of me. I noticed that Buford had returned with Baljeet, and Django had also arrived. As I looked around I didn't see Adyson anywhere, but I figured that she was on her way. I also saw Katie and/or Ginger had not arrived yet but from what I remember they wouldn't be here until later tonight.

"Yo, PHINEAS!" Erick yelled from atop the chromosome swapper, "What took ya? We're nearly done."The machine itself was covered by a metal protective coating so that it wouldn't disappear (we wouldn't want people to be stuck with other peoples chromosomes now would we), there was a control panel at the base that would be used to select which traits were to be swapped, and on both sides of the control panel were the rooms where you go into to swap chromosomes.

I walked over to Erick and Ferb who were working, and said,"I was having an important conversation with Isabella"

"What? She want's to tie the knot with you or something?"

Everyone laughed as my face turned red, "No! We just … it's personal okay_?_"

Erick rolled his eyes."Phineas, if I had a nickle for every time you and Isabella were alone doing something 'personal'" he did air quotes when he said the word personal, "then I'd probably be rich"

I glared at him. "You would not be rich."

"Okay, so I'd have over five dollars in the past year alone, that's still a lot." Erick retorted.

I shook my head, "By the way Erick, what did your uncle say about staying for the week?" Erick sat down and looked up. Our parents (Ferb and I) had gone to an antique convention, but couldn't take us with them because for some reason, it was age restricted. They were about to turn it down because they wouldn't be able to take us with them, but Ferb and I told them that we were old enough to take care of ourselves and that they should go to the convention. They agreed on the condition that Candace stay and watch over us. Isabella's mom was also away,but she wanted to stay in Danville, so we convinced our parent to let her stay with us as well as our other friends, who were also home alone for the 's parental guardian wasn't away, but hethought that it might be good for Erick to spend some extra time with his friends.

"He said it was okay … but to call if I need anything."

"Well that's good, so what needs finishing on the chromosome swapper?"

Erick was about to speak, but Ferb popped out and gave a thumbs up, "Apparently, Ferb finished while you were talking about your girlfriend."

I was about to yell at him, but Isabella spoke before I could, "I'm not his girlfriend, Erick" I heard her say in a monotone voice.

I almost cried at the sadness on her face, note to self: talk to Isabella the second we're done with this.I turned back to everyone else that was here, "so seeing as it done" I quickly stepped to the side and motioned in the direction of the device that we had been working on for the past week, "I give you the chromosome swapper."

There were a series of ooo's and aww's followed by a predicted retort by Buford, "So what does it do?"

"This, my friends, lets you swap traits with someone else by exchanging the chromosomes that go with that specific trait."

Baljeet raised his hand.

"Yes, Baljeet?" I asked.

He looked around nervously, "um … is the swap permanent?"

"Only if you want it to, the machine keeps track of who has your chromosomes and which ones they have. So does anyoneelse have any questions?" Everyone shook their head, "great then, who wants to go first?"

Baljeet raised his hand excitedly, "Oh, I want to be cool!"

There was an awkward silence until Isabella spoke, "Baljeet, you know that's not really an actual trait right?"

"Oh of course, but everyone knows that having unattached earlobes and a widow's peak makes you cool."

There was another uncomfortable silence, this time broken by Erick's cell phone, hepulled it out and looked at who was calling, "It's my uncle hold on." He opened it and walked over to the fence.

"Can it swap multiple traits at once?" Isabella asked in a hushed tone.

"There is a limit, but we put in a fail safe that won't allow the transfer of more chromosomesthan it can take."

"Okay then," Baljeet said as he walked over to one of the chambers, "Coolness here I come." Baljeet opened one of the chambers and stepped in, "So who is going to be the lucky donor?" Baljeet looked around but no one was eager to volunteer, "What, no one?"

"Um Baljeet?" Isabella said shyly, "Don't you already have a widow's peak?"

"I do?" Baljeet asked confused.

I sighed, "Baljeet, do you even know what a widow's peak is?" Baljeet shook his head, "Then why do you think cool people have one?"

"Buford told … oh."

It was at that point that Buford broke into laughter, "I can'tbelieve you actually fell for that." Baljeet took a few steps away from the chamber with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry for that Baljeet." I said as he walked back to the crowd, "So who wants to give this a try?" I looked around and saw that no one was openly volunteering.

It was at that moment that I heard a voice come from the gate, "Sorry I'm late." we all looked to see that Adyson had made it.

"Hi Adyson." a thought hit me, "I don't suppose you want to try our latest invention?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked curiously at me, "What is it?"

"It's a device that let's you trade traits with someone else."

Her eye's widened, "Really?"

"Yeah"

She looked around curiously, then walked over to Django and grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him over to the machine.

"Adyson?" Django asked in a worried tone. She got up to one of the chambers then proceeded to push Django inside, "Adyson? What are you doing?"

She closed the door and walked over to the control pane., "So how's this thing work?"She asked as she started pressing buttons.

"All you have to do is select the trait you want to swap then you click on it and it's added to the list. When you have all the trait you want to swap, you go into the chamber, someone hits go, and then it starts."

"Cool." she hovered over the control panel and selected a few things, I tried to see what she was choosing but she hid it from me, "No peeking." she walked over to the chamber and got inside, "Hit start but don't look at the things I selected, I want it to be a surprise."

I shrugged and she shut the door to her chamber. I walked over to the panel and my hand went directly over the go, "You two ready?"

"Is this going to hurt?" Django asked from inside his chamber.

"I don't really know, that's why we made it so you fall unconscious during the process."

"Wait what?" Django asked. I hit the go button and the machine started up. "Moments later, there was a bright flash in both chambers, and each door quickly began to fog up."

Moments later,Adyson walked only difference was … well … nothing I could see, "Hey Adyson? What did you swap with Django?"

She just smiled at me, "Can't you tell?" I shook my head. Adyson frowned, "You can't?" she looked aver to everyone else, "You guys see it right?" no one spoke.

Moments later Django came stumbling out of his chamber looking exactly the same as he did when he got in, "What? … What happened?"

Everyone looked at Django confused, Isabella was the first to speak, "Django … do you feel different?"

He looked around for a bit, "I don't feel any different." He looked at Adyson who looked back at him, then he froze, "since when have you ..." his face looked shocked, "does anyone have a mirror?" Ferb pulled one out from behind his back and handed it to him, "Where did you … never mind." he looked in it and his eyes widened, "She took my blue eye color."

We all looked at her in surprise, "Why did you simply switch eye color?"

She sneered, "Because everyone likes a girl with blue eyes better than a girl with green eyes."

I gave her a confused look, "You had green eyes?"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Some time later)

People were starting to enjoy the chromosome swapper if only to see the laughs that they get after using it. Buford wanted to see what Baljeet would look like with his body structure, Irving wanted to see what it would be like to be tall, and there were some others, but most were immediately undone because they didn't want the change to be permanent. The only one that hasn't been undone was when Adyson and Django switched eye color.

"So who is next?" Baljeet asked after getting his nose back from Irving.

"Well ..." Django started, "The only people who haven't used this are Ferb, Erick, Isabella, and …" he looked over to Phineas, who was sitting by a tree with a tissue on his nose, "Phineas, hows your nose?"

"It would be better if your girlfriend didn't punch it."

"Just because I'm temporarily letting her keep my eye color doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

I sighed, "We have a lot of that going around lately don't we?"

Phineas sighed, "So Erick, you want to go next?"

"Thanks but I would rather keep my chromosome's where they are."

"Okay then." Phineas looked over to Ferb, "Ferb, you've always wanted to have a second toe that's longer than your big toe right?" Everyone looked at Phineas like he was crazy, then they looked at Ferb who nodded then back to Phineas, "It's complicated."

I shook my head, "So Buford,you want to donate?"

Buford looked shocked, "How on earth did you-"

"Baljeet told me."

Buford looked over to Baljeet, "How did you-"

"Your girlfriend told me."

"Milly aint my-"

"WE KNOW!" everyone said simultaneously.

"Can I complete a single-"

"So are you going to donate the long toe or what?" Phineas interrupted. Buford sighed and walked over to the chamber. Ferb walked over to the other. Moments later Phineas started up the machine. After the process was finished,Ferb and Buford came out of their chambers and for some odd reason their shoes disappeared. Ferb lifted up his foot and examined his new toe."Well glad that that turned out well." Phineas said as he turned over to the crowd, "So who's next?"

"You and your girlfri-I mean Isabella are the only ones who have yet to try the chromosome swapper." I said.

"I would like to see Isabella with Phineas's red hair." Adyson said with an almost too big smile.

I sighed, S_he's only trying to compete with Isabella. _I thought to myself.

Isabella smiled. "I think that would be cool."

Buford raised his hand, "Oh oh oh, could I have-"

"Buford, you already got something." Baljeet said.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" there was silence from everyone else, "I would like to have Baljeet's smarts."

"Buford you can not simply get someones mind by trading-"

"Actually Baljeet." Phineas started, "The chromosome swapper will alter someone's mind set to prevent them from going into shock when they suddenly have someone else trait. One of the many fail safe's we installed when building this machine."

"Well … seeing as I don't want Buford's intelligence … or there lack of, could I refuse this request?"

Buford crossed his arms, "Fine_,_ but I'll be giving you a wedge later."

Baljeet shivered and Phineas walked over to one of the chambers, "How about after this we get some lunch? Then we can continue with the swapping after." _E_veryone agreed_,_ and Phineas stepped into his chamber. Isabella walked over to the other chamber and sighed.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

_Phineas forgot that we were supposed to talk about a relationship later,_I thought as I opened the chamber door and stepped in,_I'll probably have to remind him some time over the week when we're alone again._

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I walked over to the control panel and looked at it, "Phineas you forgot to set the machine to swap hair color."

"Sorry, could you set it, Erick?"

I sighed and started looking for the setting for hair color. Aftera few seconds, the screen froze, "It's not doing anything."

"Just give it a moment, it should come back."

I continued pressing the button to scroll over and it still didn't budge, "still not working"

"I said give it a minute"

The screen unfroze and I hit the button when the screen showed the right setting. Before I could start up the machine however Buford pushed me to the side and started hitting the panel, "Why won't this work?" Buford asked.

"Buford, I already set it to the right setting just start it." Buford only continued hitting it. I squeezed next to Buford and tried hitting the start button. After a moment I managed to get in and press it and the machine started up.

"See there?" Buford said, "All it needed was rash unthinking muscle."

I took a look at the screen, "Buford?" I asked in a worried tone, "While you were hitting this, did you by chance set it to swap two things instead of just one?"

Buford scratched his chin, "I think I might have accidentally set it to swap something before it swapped hair color."

Just then the machine started making a strange sound, "Oh that can't be good." I quickly ran over to Phineas's chamber, "Phineas what is that sound?" there was no response.

Adyson placed a hand on my shoulder, "Erick, this is the part where they black out."

I turned to Ferb, "what's that sound?" he sighed. I sighed and looked over to the machine, waiting for the process to be finished.

Everyone was caught off guard when we heard an explosion come from inside the machine. Moments later, the door to Isabella's chamber opened and she came tumbling out. The only differences were for one she had red hair and two … well, "Isabella?" Adyson said.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I grabbed on to the side of the machine for support, "What is-" I froze mid sentence hearing how deep my voice was. I quickly remembered that I was supposed to swap hair color with Phineas, so I grabbed onto my hair and tried to get a look at it. For some reason there wasn't enough to bring around to get a look at. I instead plucked one and looked at it, and sure enough, it was red, but I noticed something else as well. There was something strange on the back of my hand. I immediately took my other hand off the machine and pulled up my sleeve to find that I had a thin layer of hair on it (still red mind you). There was also something else that felt strange but seeing as this is a T rated story I can't mention it.A thought then occurredto me, I placed my hand on my chest and as I feared what I suspected was right, it was flat. I looked down and saw that I was still in my dress, but I was missing all my curves that I had only a minute ago. I decided to try talking again, "what-" I was again surprised by my voice, it was low pitched. "I'm … I'm ..." I froze in fear, "I'M A BOY?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Before I could fully grasp what happened, I heard a high-pitched, earsplitting scream come from the other chamber, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?" I heard Phineas cry.

* * *

**And that is it for the second chapter. I will try to update but it will be slow going due to school. Now let's get into the post chapter comments. Firstly who was surprised to see what just happened? Come on now, raise your hands. Well in other news I will be working on one of my other stories tomorrow (which will be posted on Friday) and hopefully get back to this story the day after. But until then I must procrastinate studying for a test. And funny fact: the document submitter (or whatever that is) doesn't recognize the word chromosome/**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly I would like to say that I will be referring to Isabella as he and Phineas as her. I would also like to say that I'm pleased about how many people like this story. Other than that I don't have much to say so I will just cut right to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: good to hear, I will try not to drop my laptop again.**

**NoIdea: My foot will be fine, so don't worry about it.**

**Dallimater: I hope it's amusing.**

**PianoMan5: Sorry about the whole edit thing, when I copy and past it from word it re-italicizes those parts and I have to keep an eye out for them.**

**Rainbow Phinny: Yes there will be fun.**

**14AmyChan: Ya I kinda made it obvious, but I intended to do that so no harm done.**

**Sixletlover11: Sorry the updates take so long, I'm usually faster with the stories but school is keeping me occupied.**

**D. : I kinda made it obvious didn't I? Oh well, here is the next chapter.**

**Veebeejustte: After you said this I looked up all the stories you were talking about. I think I found 4 or 5 but from what I can tell this story will be different from them.**

**Pregnantnun227: Yes, yes they will.**

**Guest: You will have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I watched as Isabella frantically paced around trying to fully grasp what happened."What just happened?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well, it appears that you have been turned into a boy, and from what we just heard, Phineas has been turned into a girl."

He glared at me. "I can see that, thank you very much, now will you change us back?"

Baljeet raised a finger. "I would like to point out that there was a very strange sound coming from the machine and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Isabella Interrupted, "Just change us back."

I shook my head and pointed to the room Isabella came out of.

"Whatever, just get in the chamber, and I'll take care of everything." Isabella leered at me for a moment, then walked into the chamber. I walked over to the control panel and started setting the machine to switch their genders back, but when I hit the start button, an error message popped up on the screen.

"Well that can't be good," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked from within her chamber.

I sighed. "Apparently there's something wrong with the machine."

"What's the problem?!" Isabella shouted from his chamber.

"It says that there's a problem with the transfer system."

"Well fix it then."

"Okay, okay." I walked over to the side of the chromosome swapper and climbed up to the top. "Ferb, you coming?" Ferb followed me to the top, then we opened the hatch to got a look at the transfer system.

"That's not good." Ferb commented, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Apparently the main transfer module is fried."

"How did it get fried?"

"I'm guessing that it was overloaded." I answered.

"How did it overload? We only swapped two traits, and if too many traits were selected, it wouldn't have allowed the transfer."

I thought to myself for a moment. "Did you set the fail-safe for automatic, or did you do the calculations yourself?" I asked.

"I set them myself, it seemed safer and faster."

"Did you remember that the chromosome for gender is an allosome and not an autosome?"

"What's that mean?" Isabella asked.

"It means that it would put more strain on the main transfer module."

There was silence for a moment before Phineas finally spoke.

"Okay, so I forgot to set it for allosomes, but I didn't think that anyone would want to actually swap genders."

"No one did," Isabella commented.

"Yeah, but it still should have been able to handle the transfer, even if just barely. Why did it overload?"

"You remember that you transferred hair color too, right?" When Phineas didn't respond, I continued. "I'm guessing that it overloaded during the transfer of hair color."

"But the hair color was supposed to be first wasn't it?"

"I'm guessing that Buford must have switched the order when he was hitting it. You should look on the bright side, would you rather have a slight mix of hair color or gender?" When there was more silence I did a little victory dance. Ferb looked at me and shook his head. "Well, in any case, all we have to do is replace the main transfer module and change you back."

"We had to order that part from a warehouse." Ferb said with a frown.

"How long was delivery?" I asked as I climbed down from the chromosome swapper.

Ferb looked to the side. "A little under a week," he answered.

"What?!" Isabella shouted as he came marching out of the chamber, "You mean to tell me that I'll be stuck like this for a week?"

"Longer if we don't order it before it closes."

"Well couldn't Phineas and Ferb just fix it or build a new one?"

I looked over to Ferb who was on top of the chromosome swapper, "It would take a month for us to properly construct the mechanism and properly calibrate the seventy five different parts that make it safe to use."

There was silence. "So … I'm stuck … as a boy … for an entire week?"

"Well look on the bright side, at least you will be turned back before your parents notice, right Isabella?" He looked at me unamused. "I'm sorry, but I just can't call you Isabella any more, can we come up with a different name for the time being?"

"What's wrong with my name?"

"It's a girl's name," Buford said as he walked over, "And you aint a girl no more."

Baljeet raised a hand. "I have to agree with Buford on this one."

"Same here." Django added. Even Adyson nodded to the comment.

"Fine then!" Isabella screamed, "What's the masculine version of my name?"

Irving took a few steps forward, "Well Isabella is short for Elizabeth, so there is no masculine version of it, but Ivan works fine."

I looked over to Isabella and saw shivers go down his spine, "I would prefer something a little more cool … did I just say cool?"

"Guys?" Phineas said from inside her chamber, "Remember me? I'm still in a predicament here."

"Why don't you come out?" Buford asked.

"Because my shirt is torn, and my pants wont stay up."

There was an awkward moment as some people began to stare at Phineas's chamber, "Why does he care?" Buford asked, "I mean he's still the same Phineas that we've known, right?"

Ferb hopped down from on top of the machine, "Well like we said, their mindsets should change too, but looking at the damage caused to the rest of the machine, it might take anywhere between a half hour and five hours for the change to be complete."

"Wait wait wait, you mean that I'm going to start acting like a boy? And Phineas like a girl?"

"What do you mean going to?" Buford mocked, "You already act like a boy all the time."

Isabella turned and glared at Buford, "You want a piece of me, tough guy?"

Isabella froze and looked at the dress he was still wearing, "This is going to feel really embarrassing soon, isn't it?"

I sighed, "Alright then, lets get them some proper clothes, and then we can focus on names."

Ferb pulled out his phone and started dialing, "I'm going to order the part before they close."

Just then, we heard a car's horn.

"I'm back." Candace said from the driveway.

I looked over to the chamber that held Phineas. From the sound of it, I could tell she was shaking.

"Oh this is so not good." She said worriedly.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short and all but I felt that this was a good point to stop it. I left out a tray of frosted sugar cookies so help yourself while I go do school work.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to apologize about the tardiness of this chapter. I had to work on a take home test so I was unable to get corrections done when the chapter was sent back to me. Truthfully if it wasn't for school, I would have had this story done by last Thursday. But enough about my shortcomings, lets talk about this chapter. I had many uncertainties on the rating when writing this chapter, but it's nothing worse then other stuff I've seen in a T rated story and my beta pointed out some stuff that might be over the top that I changed but still, it's a little high up there and we might have missed something, so if you do see something that is above the rating, please tell me and I will correct it post hast.**

**Sabrina06: A lot of people are going to be in for a shock in this story.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: Things are pretty awkward right now, and there's no way to prevent it from getting more awkward.**

**Dallimater: I hope this story get's interesting. I don't think it's weird to have a thing for names.**

**PianoMan5: Thank you again. It keeps fusing words together when I put it into the posting thing.**

**Rainbow Phinny: Yes, yes it is.**

**NoIdea: Next chapter is up and thank you.**

**14AmyChan: The characters have asked me a number of times if I could go easy on them. I told them that their concerns will be considered and will be filled under 'things to forget'**

**Pregnantnun227: It's not going to be Ivan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was horrified_._ Candace was home, and would surely tell mom and dad that I had been turned into a girl. She always tried to tell them what we have planned. I tightened my grip on my pants out of fear. My waist had become so skinny that if I wasn't holding on, everything would fall down. My hair was now long and soft to the touch, it was also black with the smallest (but still noticeable) tint of red. My chest had acquired new curves, probably similar to Isabella's. They were so uncomfortable in the clothes I was wearing though, that I had to rip the top portion my shirt to let off some of the pressure. My arms and legs were devoid of any hair, my hands and feet were smooth and flawless. I also had this constant rush of different emotions running through me. I didn't bother figuring out what they were though, I was too busy worrying about what Candace was going to do if she found out that I was a girl.

I heard the gate open and Candace walk through it, "Ugh, you guys built another off the wall contraption, didn't you?"

There was more silence, _she's going to find out and probably tell mom and dad, what if they ground me from inventing? What if they never let me see my friends again? What if they force me to stay like this? _These thoughts and others were coursing through my mind so fast, that I was starting to get a headache.

"Hey, who is this?" I heard Candace ask.

I let out a few tears. _She must be referring to Isabella. Given that Isabella now looks like a boy with a girls clothes. Candace is definitely going to find out soon._

There was more silence, I figured thatby now_,_ Candace had figured out that the boy was Isabella and would soon start to wonder where I was. "Where's Phineas?" I heard Candace ask. There was a good few seconds before I heard Candace walk over to the chamber I was in, I heard her knock.

"Phineas? Are you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I said in my girlish voice.

I knew from the pause that Candace was surprised by my voice_._ "Phineas?"

"I messed up. Our invention for the day had a malfunction called Buford, Isabella and I swapped Genders and hair color, and due to a miscalculation on my part, something in the machine broke, and now I have all these weird feelings and-"

"Phineas!" Candace interrupted, "How long are you two going to be stuck like this?"

I started to cry and beg, "Please don't tell mom and dad, I don't know what I'd do if they found out that I turned into a girl."

"My question Phineas."

I sniffled. "A week."

"And why are you still in there?"

"My pants won't stay up, and I had to rip my shirt to keep from overheating."

"Why did you rip your shirt if you knew it was going to cause a problem?"

"I thought that I would be able to change back before anyone could see me." I said as I looked to the side.

I heard Candace sigh, "Alright everyone, turn around and close your eyes"

I was confused as to why Candace asked everyone to turn around, but before I could ponder it further, she opened the door, "Candace!" I shouted as I turned to the side.

"Oh relax Phineas, I am your sister after all." Candace took my hand and started pulling me over to the house. When we got inside Candace poked her head outside, "Okay you can open your eye's now." Candace grabbed onto my arm and dragged me up the stairs and into her room.

When she closed the door I got down on my knees, "Please don't tell mom and dad that I got turned into a girl, I don't know what I'd do if they found out." I begged

"Phineas, please, I'm not going to tell mom and dad about this."

I got up and wiped the tears from my eye's_._ "You're not?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not. You really think that I'd tell them that I let you turned yourself into a girl while I was in charge?" I smiled, "Now first things first, if you're going to be stuck like this for a week_,_ then you will need some new cloths."

"Yeah_,_ that would be important." I said as I looked down at my torn shirt and loose pants.

Candace thought to herself for a moment.

"Isabella's staying for the week, right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Where did Isabella put her, … or should I say 'his' bag?"

"He put it in the living along with everyone else's."

"Alright, I'm going to ask Isabella if we can borrow some clothesfor now, and we can go shopping tomorrow."

I clapped my hands together and smiled, for some reason shopping sounded really fun. Candace walked out and I took a seat on her computer chair_,_ _I wonder what it's going to be like being a girl? _I thought to myself, _This might actually be fun, I mean it is something I've never tried before_**.**_ So I should give it a chance._I continued looking over toward the corner until Candace came back.

"Okay, so I hope you don't mind, but I let Isabella have your clothes so he can change into something more appropriate to." I looked at the bag Candace had brought in … or should I say luggage. For some strange reason Isabella had brought two suitcases full of clothes and for some strange reason, I didn't think that it was out of the ordinary. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes while you change." And with that Candace walked out.

I opened the first bag and found many sets of the dress Isabella wore, along with her white under shirt. I didn't want to wear a dress at the moment_,_ so I continued looking. I eventually found a pink sweater and white sweatpants, _Probably_ _the best I'm going to find. _When I opened the other bag_,_ I found her underwear. _So this is the kinda stuff that I'll be wearing for the next week. _I thought to myself. I sighed and took off my clothes, then began trying to put on the clothes Isabella had brought. After fumbling around for a while, I finally managed to get the undergarments on. Aside from the bra being a bit loose, they fit rather well.

Getting the pink sweater and white sweatpants on was a lot easier than the undergarments. When I finished, I took a look at myself in the mirror and swayed from side to side. _I don't like the pink that much. _I stopped swaying and folded my hands. _Will I like it later? _I thought as I placed a finger on my lower lip. I shook my head and figured that I would cross that bridge tomorrow.

I heard a knock on the door, "Phineas? You decent?" I heard Candace ask.

"Yeah." I said back to her. Candace opened the door and walked in along with Adyson. "Why is Adyson here?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that you would need some help with the whole transition to being a girl, and since I'm going to be at work for most of the time, I asked Adyson if she would like to help in that area."

"So what does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"Well basically, it means that if you have any questions or need help during the week, just ask me."

I looked over to Adyson and back to Candace."It's not like I'm not familiar with girls or something."I said with a sly smile.

"You'll have questions Phineas, and most likely need help." Candace stated, "Now I need to go order dinner for everyone, we'll think of a good girl name for you when Katie and/or Ginger get here."

I tilted my head."Isn't Phineas already considered a girl name as well as a boy name?"

"Well yes, but I believe it would be better if people didn't know you transformed into a girl."

"Why?"

"You would have to explain it all the time, people might make fun of you later when you turn back into a boy, and we don't want word spreading around town and getting to mom and dad."

I blushed a little and turned to the side. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"Glad we have an understanding, now I need to go and order dinner." Candace walked out of the room.

I looked at the door for a moment then back to Adyson, "So … what do girls do in their spare time?"

"Talk about stuff, or earn patches." Adyson said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes."You talk about boy's don't you?"

Adyson looked taken aback. "We don't _just _talk about boys." She hissed.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(Right after Candace takes Phineas inside)

"So what now?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

Erick folded his arms and looked up. "Well I think we should start with a new name so we don't have to constantly say that you turned into a boy."

"I recommended Ivan." Irving reminded everyone.

I shivered at the thought, "There's no damn way I'm being called Ivan, it sounds too much like Irving." I said angrily.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something, "Look's like someone hasn't gotten control of their testosterone levels yet." Erick mocked. I glared at him, walked over, grabbed his collar with one hand, and get ready to punch him with the other, "Issac." He said as he held his hands up in defense.

"What?" I said as I let my hand down slightly.

"Issac, it's a cool name, and it's close to your old one."

I thought about it for a minute before letting my mouth turn into a smile. "I like it," I said as I let go of Erick's collar.

"You might have a cool name, but you're still just some boy in a dress." Buford mocked.

I turned over to him and glared, "You got something to say tough guy?"

"Oh I got something I've been wanting to say for a while." Buford and I leered at each other.

Buford was about to open his mouth when Candace came back out, "Isabella, would you mind if Phineas borrowed your clothes for the week?"

I turned over to Candace, "Fine by me, I don't even want to wear them anymore."

Candace smiled, "Thank you. You can use Phineas's clothes for the time being." Candace turned around and walked back inside.

After a moment_,_ I started walking inside too, "I'm going to change into something a little less embarrassing." When I opened the door to the house I noticed Ferb was following me in, "Can I help you?"

Ferb leered at me. "If you think I'm going to let you go into my room by yourself, then you are sorely mistaken."

I rolled my eyes. "What? You don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't trust you_."_

I let out a chuckle, "But we've known each other for years."

"I've known Isabella for years, I've known Issac for less than an hour."

I gave an evil leer."But I _am_ Isabella, remember?" I said putting emphasis on the 'am' part.

"There might be some similarities, but you're not Isabella."

I felt a sense of calmness come over me, "Similarities?" I asked.

"You look a little like her, You have a _slightly_ similar personality, and I'm willing to bet that you're in love with Female Phineas."

I felt my face turn red as I bit my lower lip. I had honestly never considered whether or not I was still in love with Phineas now that we had switched genders.

"So you going to take off your girlfriend's clothes or not?" Buford mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted back at him.

"Yeah but you wish she was don't you?"

I turned around and walked inside with Ferb close behind. As we got over to the stairs, we saw Candace walking down_._ "Where you going?" I asked curiously as she passed.

She turned around to look at us."I was going to ask Adyson if she could answer any questions Phineas has over the week about being a girl. You should probably have someone help you too."

I smirked. "Thank you_,_ but I don't think I'll need any help." Candace shrugged and walked away.

"That's what they all say until they have their first wet dream." Ferb whispered to me.

My eye's widened as I felt my face turn red, "Fine, I will ask someone about it later." I continued walking upstairs, and into Phineas and Ferb's room. I opened a couple of drawers that were on Phineas's dresser and pulled out what looked like orange short, short shorts (Yes I said it three times), "What are these?" I asked holding them up.

Ferb let out a small laugh, "Those are Phineas's boxer shorts."

I shivered and let go of them and pulled out an unused pair. I put it off to the side and looked around Phineas's other drawers, "Does he have anything that's not orange striped?" I looked over to Feb and saw him shake his head, "Well that's great." I Pulled out some of Phineas's clothes and started walking out of the room. "I'm headed into the bathroom to change." I said as I closed the door_._

* * *

(Issac's POV)

(A short time later)

I was walking out of the bathroom in my new apparel. I had discarded the ice bag that Phineas put on my arm seeing as the bruise from Buford had disappeared since I turned into a boy._wait a second_ I thought, _I'm probably no longer too frail to fight Buford._ My mind was delighted with the thought of getting revenge on the bully but before I could plot how I was going to take him down, I noticed the door to Candace's room was slightly ajar.

I walked over and took a peek in, It's not like I'll be disturbing anyone right? I adjusted myself so that I could see the inside of Candace's room. When I saw the inside I quickly realized how much trouble I would be in if anyone saw me doing this, Phineas had obviously been having trouble changing because she was only had undergarments on. I felt a surge of heat come over me and a tight feeling in my pants as I slowly backed away.I heard the back door open and figured that it was Candace and Adyson, so I quickly yet quietly made my way over to the bathroom and locked myself inside

"What is this feeling?" I asked as I tried to get my heart rate back to normal. I slowly succeeded as the feeling slowly changed into something a little more familiar to me, "This is love, isn't it?" I froze then thought to myself for a moment, "No this is lust, I shouldn't have peaked, … I'm not in love with her … right? … I was in love with Phineas before, … will I fall for her?" I continued arguing with myself as I sat there in the bathroom.

* * *

**Well after some time I have come to the conclusion that I can't think of a girl name for Phineas. I know that Phineas is a girl name but Candace wants to give her a new one so people don't find out that Phineas has turned into a girl. My beta gave me a few that are good but I'm still open for more ideas. I plan to work on the next chapter tomorrow … sorry Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate comes out tomorrow so I will try to work on it the day after … I'm busy that day … I will be safe and say Friday … yeah that sounds like a good time to work on it. Sorry if this story is slow going, but I do have school most of the time even if I'm on spring break this week.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start by saying how great it is to have so many people review for this story. I will try to get the chapter updates moving faster so everyone can enjoy this more but I still have school and it is hard. Let me continue by saying how stupid I've been for the past month. I created a poll for what story I should do next some time around February and completely forgot to show it on my profile page until today. Why is it even an option to not put it on ones profile page? Where else is it going to be shown? I'm going to stop complaining now and get to the reviews.**

**PianoMan5: Did I ever describe what he looks like? I cant seem to remember. I will have to get on that at some point. And thank you.**

**Chrissytutu: Thank you.**

**Thesmartone1997: Thank you.**

**Sixletlover11: Oh they are going to have a lot of questions, and thank you.**

**Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens: Thank you.**

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: Glad to know you like it.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I don't remember what name I chose but thank you for contributing.**

**Veebeejustte: It is really hard to pick a name so every contribution helps.**

**Pregnantnun227: It should get more natural as time goes on … I hope.**

**NoIdea: I will think about it.**

**14AmyChan: it's good, I will ad it to the list of ideas for a name.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you … wow … Déjà vu.**

**Rainbow Phinny: That's putting it mildly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Issac's POV)

I stayed in the bathroom for about ten minutes until my mind calmed down_._ _I so need to get this under control before I do something I'll regret later_**.** I thought_. _I opened the door and peaked to make sure that the coast was clear. _I guess I can talk to Ferb or Erick about this later, Buford's obviously going to make fun of me, and I don't think Baljeet would know how to handle something like this. _I walked out of the bathroom, still looking around to make sure that no one was watching me. I walked down the stairs and out the back door into the backyard.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I said, and everyone turned to look at me.

"I don't think orange is really your color." Baljeet said.

"You don't say." I retorted. I looked around some more and noticed something was missing, "Where's Buford?" At the time, the main thing on my mind was in fact Phineas_,_ but I also really wanted to get back at Buford.

"His mom asked him to do something she forgot to take care of before she left. He should be back late." Erick noted.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I was really looking forward to getting back at him now that I'm not frail." Erick let out a small laugh. I walked over to him and grabbed his collar. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

Erick smiled before speaking. "If you were to fight Buford right now, you would probably lose."

"I was supposed to punch you, wasn't I?" I said as I leered at him.

"You're just trying to distract yourself from something, aren't you?"

I glared at him, let go of his collar, and turned away_._ "So what do guys usually do for fun when not enjoying one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions?"

"Group board game/video game or some random sport while talking about how life is treating us or others." Django answered.

"Sounds a little like what girls do." I turned to the side. "Only with a masculine twist." I froze. "Which reminds me, what am I going to tell the rest of the fireside girls when they find out what happened?"

Everyone was staring at me in shock like I just said something horrible. I soon realized that they weren't staring at me but behind me. I slowly turned around to see my fears were realized when I saw Katie AND Ginger standing at the gate.

"Um … who's the new kid?" Katie asked.

I turned around and looked at everyone hoping that someone would help me, but all I got were expressions that said I was on my own.

I took a breath and towards Katie and Ginger. "It's a long story but-"

"How about you start with your name?" Ginger interrupted.

I sighed and looked between the two. "My name … is Issac."

"Well, nice to meet you Issac." Katie said as she extended a hand.

"This isn't our first time meeting." Katie and Ginger tilted their heads in confusion. I took a breath. "You see there was this whole incident with Phineas and Ferb's newest invention that swapped chromosomes, and now I'm stuck as a boy and Phineas is stuck as a girl for an entire week."

I saw a look of shock come to Katie's face as a look of confusion came to Gingers. "So … what … was your name?" Ginger asked slowly.

I could tell that Katie had already figured it out but Ginger was just in denial. "I am … or rather was … Isabella."

There was a long silence before Ginger finally broke it, "But … your hair is red."

I reached up and brought a piece of my hair into view which was hard seeing as it was so short. "I completely forgot about that. Phineas and I were originally supposed to switch hair color, but thanks to Buford, we swapped a little more than that."

There was another long silence. "Phineas needs your help." I said trying to get them to go away_._

Katie and Ginger walked inside as I turned to back to everyone else. "Thank you all so much for helping me with that situation." I said Sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Erick questioned, "If you don't 'ask for help'_,_ then you have no right to be angry if no one helps_"._

"But I clearly needed help, and I even looked back at all of you for help."

"But you didn't physically ask." Erick commented, "If you ask, then people know you need help."

I leered at him and shook my head. "Does anyone know what time the mall closes? I want to get something that's not orange."

Ferb pointed over to the sun, which was currently setting. "So what does that mean?" I asked.

Ferb shook his head."It means it's around eight, the mall won't be open long enough for you to pick anything out."

"I wouldn't be that long, I'm not a girl anymore, remember?"

"If my calculations are right," Baljeet started as he pulled out a calculator, "The transformation of your mindset should be complete in two to three hours."

"And if my calculations are correct, your mindset should already be finished changing." Erick added.

"And if I'm right, then the exact time your mindset should be finished changing is incalculable due to the variables of the former feminine mind and the current masculine traits and the various things that can accelerate and decelerate the change." Ferb finished. "A good indication of when the change is complete would be when you start treating masculine urges as commonplace and not strange." We all looked at Ferb as if he had grown a second head_. _"Let's play some video games to take our minds off this whole situation."He said trying to get people to stop staring at him.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I watched as everyone started walking inside_._ _This is going to be a long week. _I thought. I began walking inside as well, until I felt someone pull on my shirt. I looked around to see _that _it was Irving.

"Hey Ferb? I have a question."

"Sorry, our house can't hold anymore people for the week seeing as both Katie and Ginger were both able to make it."

"That … wasn't my main question." Irving said with a nervous look.

"What is it?" I said as I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Now that Phineas is a girl, would it be considered … different to be … you know."

I thought about what Irving could be saying for a moment before I realized what he was talking about, "You mean to be in love with her?" Irving nodded.

My eye twitched, _No, Irving is not going to be hitting on Phineas … I have to be honest though._

"No Irving, it wouldn't be considered what you're thinking of. Phineas has transformed into a girl, and could be considered an entirely different person because of it." I looked to the side. "Meaning it wouldn't be considered different for a boy to like her like that."

Irving clapped his hands together and smiled. "Thank you, I'll be going home now."

As I watched Irving run off, a feeling of uneasiness came over me_._ _Irving is hitting on my sister … I actually hope that Issac finds out about this at some point._

* * *

**I know that it seems a little short so I apologize for that. I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as possible but until then I must ask you to wait. Sorry for the inconvenience. And again, if you see words that are fused together please tell me so I can fix it. ****And by now I have chosen a name but I wont get to it until the next chapter. **

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so here is the next chapter but I am currently in test week so it might take some time before the next chapter is up … and by that I mean a lot of time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I do have a lot of tough classes. Now lets get to those reviews.**

**Sabrina06: I'm not entirely sure what you think is going to happen but let's see if your right.**

**14AmyChan: We will find that out later.**

**Phineas81707: Yeah, but I'm not sure how unhappy he would be about it.**

**ShinyAeon: Thank you.**

**Veebeejustte: I had that same reaction to number three. And as for Ferb … well he's Ferb and he knows that they will only be like this for the week.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: You know that I was actually considering delaying this chapter another week, but decided against it.**

**PianoMan5: That part isn't coming until later. And thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A few moments before)

Adyson and I were sitting on the ground making a list of girl names that I could use_._

"What about Rebecca?" Adyson asked.

"It has to sound something like my old name." I said.

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Adyson answered.

Katie and Ginger walked in with surprised looks on their faces.

"You really have turned into a girl." Ginger said in shock.

"Yeah, I have." I said as I gave them a guilty look.

Katie looked at my hands and noticed the paper I was holding, "What are you working on?"

"I need a new girl name now that I'm a girl, and Adyson has been helping me think of some."

"Well let's hear what you have down." Ginger said as she took a seat.

I looked at the list and started reading them off, "Preslie, Felicia, Flora, Paisley, Paityn, Paula, Pennelope, Penny, Fran, Phemie, Fae, Philina, Phoebe, Phinalee, Phyllis, Peony, Polly, Phay, Felicity, and Phyea."

_"_Can I see the list?" Katie asked. I handed it to her and she quickly read over it. "Do you want one that starts with a P, or just the P-H sound?"

I placed a finger on my lower lip, it had been a habit I picked up since I turned into a girl when I was thinking about something. "It doesn't matter, but I would prefer it to start with a P._"_

Katie crossed some stuff off on the paper. "Okay, good. Now do you want it short?" She asked again_._

I shook my head. "No, I would prefer it similar to my old one."

Katie crossed some more stuff off on the list, then looked at me again.

"On a scale of in between, to girly, how feminine do you want the name?" She asked.

I thought to myself for a moment_._

"I would like to treat this as one of our daily activities, so lets go girly."

Katie once again crossed some stuff off the list, "Do you want it to stand out?"

I was about to _answer_ immediately that I wanted it to stand out but then I realized something, _I don't really want it to be that out there, and of all the names on the list … _I shook my head.

Katie crossed some more stuff of the list then smiled, "You have a choice now, either Philina or Pennelope."

I put a lot of thought into this choice as it would determine my name for the entire week. After a few minutes I came to a conclusion. "I like Philina."

_"_Okay then, from now on your name shall be Philina." Katie announced.

I giggled in excitement as a few strands of hair fell in my face, "Ugh, it would be nice if I didn't have to constantly move hair out of my face." An idea hit me. I got up and immediately went looking through Candace's drawers. While I was searching, Katie and Ginger were on their phones texting, probably telling the boy's my new name.

_"_Found it!" I shouted triumphantly as I held up an orange scrunchy. I held it in my mouth and pulled back my hair like I see girls do at school. I wrapped it all into one bundle, then tied it all together with the scrunchy. "How do I look?"

Everyone smiled, yet Adyson was the first to talk. "You look like the offspring of Phineas and Isabella."

My face turned bright red while everyone had a quick laugh. Oh that reminds me," I started. "Earlier today, I told Isabella that the two of us would talk about our whole relationship. Seeing as we've swapped genders, I'm guessing that conversations been postponed but-"

_"_What do you mean postponed?" Ginger interrupted. "You and Isabella … or should I say Issac, are still a boy and a girl and you two are still just as good _of_friends, right?"

_"_Well ... I guess." I said as I looked to the side.

_"_Well then_,_ Philina, you should still have that talk with him."

I sighed. "I will but … I don't know what to do."

_"_Well what do you want to do?" Adyson asked as she leaned forward.

_"_Well I still feel the same about … Issac I guess, as I did about Isabella when I was Phineas, only … can I get back to you later on that? You know, after I've had some time to get to know Issac from the point of view of a girl? My current view is to Isabella and … I don't feel much toward Isabella."

_"_Fine." Everyone said in unison.

I giggled a little and looked over to Katie. "So Katie, how are things going between you and Erick?"

Katie's face turned red. "I have no idea-"

_"_Oh come on!" I interrupted. "Firstly, I'm a girl now so you can talk to me about things like that, secondly, everyone except Erick knows about your feeling toward him … and I think Erick might know about them too, I never asked, and third, I just talked to all of you about my love life … or there lack of."

All three of them looked at each other, huddled together, and started whispering something. Moments later they broke apart and gave me a stern look.

_"_Look Philina." Adyson started. "All of your points are good ones, but there remains the fact that you will still at some point turn back into a boy."

I was about to sigh but Katie interrupted me, "But, if you swear that you will never speak of the things you hear as a girl after you turn back into a boy, then we can talk about things like that."

I held up my right hand and placed my left over my heart, "I swear that what happens between us girls, stays between us girls." We all did a small cheer, "So Katie, about you and Erick."

Katie looked speechless for a good minute, "I hoped you forgot about that."

_"_Well I didn't." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

_"_Well … I do like him … a lot … it's just … he's so … closed off." I tilted my head in confusion, "I mean, I know he likes me just as much as I like him but … I guess he just doesn't know how to connect."

_"_Have you tried connecting with him?" I asked.

She looked to the side and a tear formed in her eye, "How do you connect with someone who's spent most of their childhood in an orphanage without a single friend? It's been slow going to get him to open up to me as a friend. It took me an entire month to get him to say two words to me when it took you a grand total of three days."

_"_Katie, he only started talking to me because you wanted him to." She looked up at me, "and it sure as hell wasn't three days. I've known him since the day he moved to Danville, so in retrospect, it took three months for him to say the sentence 'stop talking' to me."

There was a quick laugh that went around. "So Ginger, do you have someone special in your life?" I asked as I turned to her.

She turned away and blushed, "Well there is someone."

_"_Baljeet?" I asked.

_"_He's smart, kind, nice ..." Her eyes snapped open, "How did you know?"

_"_Ferb told me."

There was a short silence. "I guess it is kinda obvious."

_"_Yeah_,_" Adyson mocked, "Almost as obvious as Isabella's crush on-" Katie and Ginger each put a hand over Adyson's mouth.

_"_Isabella has a crush on someone?" I asked. They all looked between each other then nodded. "Who?"

_"_We can't talk about Isabella." Katie said abruptly, "She's not here and she is currently a he."

I could have sworn I heard gears ticking in my head, but I couldn't tell because Adyson was quick to speak, "And that was a very VERY long time ago, so don't think that you and Issac can't get together or something."

I looked down for a moment, then turned back to Ginger.

"So what's the story between you and Baljeet?" I asked._"_

_"_I've had a crush on him for the longest time but ..." She didn't continue, "Ask Adyson about Django, or about Buford."

I tilted my head in confusion as Adyson's face grew red, "I thought that Milly liked Buford."

_"_You know_,_ there's a rumor that even a french fireside girl is in love with Buford." Katie said.

_"_And some even say that at one point early on, Isabella had a small crush on him before she found out what he was really like." Ginger added.

I froze and looked between the two. "You don't say." I knew about the whole Brigitte thing with Buford, and I could also confirm on the fact that for a short week, Isabella did have a crush on Buford. But seeing as I promised Isabella that I would never talk about it again, I kept it to myself. "So wait, Adyson has a crush on Buford and Django?"

_"_Oh, it's so much more than a crush." Katie mocked.

_"_Shut up Katie." Adyson hissed.

_"_So wait … why did you take Django's blue eyes?" I asked.

_"_Can we stop talking about this?"

_"_It would be unfair to Katie and Ginger who told us about their feelings." I said playfully.

Adyson sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath, "Yes_,_ I like both of them. Buford is tough yet has a soft side that almost no one knows about **(A.N. And by no one she means everyone) **and Django is just so kind and giving. He's always down on himself even though he's an amazing artist and Bufords just … when you get to know him, he's a really compassionate person."

There was a moment of silence before we all laughed. "You know I can get used to this."

* * *

(Issac's POV)

When we got inside_,_ we turned on a racing game, and not too surprisingly Erick was winning_. __After getting blown off the ledge again I sighed and looked to everyone else while waiting the ten seconds for my car to respon,_"Why must we continuously play this game if Erick's the only one who wins?" I asked.

_"_It is called a grudge_,_" Baljeet started_,_ "When someone _loses_a game to someone else, they try to get better at that game and get back at the person who beat them. If he wins, then he has supremacy and it all starts again."

_"_Sometimes friendly_,_ sometimes not." Erick said without looking away from the screen.

_"_Sounds like a great way to lose friends." I said as my cart got hit by a missile.

_"_Actually_,_ the male of any species is genetically engineered to fight one another to establish dominance. This constant feud is actually what some friendships are based around." Ferb said.

_"_So you're friends because you fight … that makes no sense." I said as I shook my head.

_"_Well it's not like it's the only thing that keeps people friends." Erick retorted without taking his eyes off the screen. "And on top of that, the dominance isn't the only thing that men enjoy. It's the competition between rivals that you've known for a long time or the teammates you find during the attempt to topple those rivals."

_"_So it's like … friendship through conflict or something?"

_"_It does not always work that way, and it does not always work, but yes, that is the gist of it." Baljeet said as he came in third.

At that moment the doorbell rang_._

"Pizzas here." Candace called.

Ferb got up and walked over to the front door while the rest of us walked over to the kitchen. "Phineas's new name is Philina, right?" I asked.

_"_That's what the text said." Erick said as he sat down at the table.

I looked over to the living room to see the girls were walking down the _stairs._ _Ah crap_**.**I thought as I saw Philina in my old pink sweater and white sweatpants.

_There's that feeling again. It has to be just lust … I mean I'm not in love with her even though I was back when we were our original genders, but that means nothing._

_"_Hi … Issac." Philina said as she sat down next to me.

_"_Hi Philina." I said trying to ignore the pounding in my chest.

_"_So … learn anything new about boys today?" She asked shyly.

_"_Yeah, I learned that they're confusing as heck, how on earth do you become friends by fighting one another?"

She giggled. "I don't understand it either, but it's one of the ways that I made friends with some of my worst enemies. Take Buford for example, we're friends because we fought, I lost but we still became friends."

I shook my head. "I still don't believe it."

_"_Stubborn much?"

_"_NO!"

She laughed as Ferb brought the boxes of Pizza into the kitchen. Everyone took a slice or two _and dinner proceeded like normal_. After Dinner_,_ it was late and time to go to bed. Buford arrived shortly after dinner but just grabbed a slice of pizza, ate it in one bite, grabbed his sleeping bag, and collapsed in the living room. Some of us decided to wait until morning to take a shower so that they could do it at home. Among the people who took a shower there were myself, Ferb, Philina, Candace, Django, and Adyson.

At current I had just finished with my shower and was now trying to dry off.

_Why is it so hard to dry my arm? _I thought.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

_"_It's me." The voice was Philina's.

_"_I'm trying to dry off and for some reason it's a little harder than it used to."

_"_Yeah, hair is a lot harder to dry, and what makes it difficult is that it's all over your body and not just on your head."

_"_Well it's not like I can just wrap a towel around my entire body." I retorted.

_"_Just throw pajamas on, it'll dry eventually." I sighed and did as she said. I still felt wet and slightly uncomfortable.

I opened the door but was quickly stopped by Philina, "Can I ask you something?" She asked innocently.

_"_Sure." For some reason I couldn't resist listening to her.

_"_Earlier today ..." She sighed. "It seems like so long ago, but I promised you that we would talk about our relationship."

I froze, "Could we by chance put that on hold until-"

_"_NO" She shouted. "I'm not putting it off a week."

_"_We're kinda going through something." I said _sarcastically_.

She placed her hands on her hips and leered at me. "That doesn't really change our overall situation now does it?"

_"_Well ..." I couldn't focus, my heart was pounding, and my was starting to sweat like crazy, "Can we sort things out first?" She looked at me confused, "I mean get new clothes and fully adjust to our current situation."

She looked at me then her eyes turned away as she placed a finger on her lower lip. "Today's Monday, right?" I nodded, "Then Wednesday after dinner. Sounds like enough time right?"

_Ask for more, ask for more, ask for more. __"_That sounds like plenty of time."

_"_Good." She said as she smiled. "Now I have to take a shower, and don't you dare peak."

She pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her all the while I was going through what had just happened, _Aw crap _I thought, _I think I might actually be in love with her._

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is probably going to be the last one for a while due to tests and homework but I will try my best to work on my stories. I do hope that things eventually cool down but that's not likely. Again sorry for the inconvenience **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now this chapter is done. I kinda like how this chapter came out and all but I must say that I cant wait to see people's reactions. I am however a little surprised that I have been able to make a chapter every week day this week (given it's only Tuesday). I might try to do it more but no promises.**

**Sabrina06: Where do you think this is going? And readers might not be here if Phineas and Isabella get together in the show which is going to happen in 'Bee story.' (I just want to see the look on your face when you find out that I'm not serious, and the look when you start to think that I am.)**

**Sixletlover11: Your welcome.**

**Thesmartone1997: Who said that Phillina wasn't as oblivious as Phineas? The feelings just stronger as a girl.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: You know it actually did not happen in any show but it was implied in some areas.**

**14AmyChan: Oh things wont always be inventions and rainbows for her, she will have troubles.**

**AnimeXMangaAddict: Thank you, and there will be some conflict between them in this chapter although it probably wont come up again … ah who am I kidding Issac will definitely be angry at Irving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Issac's POV)

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people walking around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see that everyone was either walking out of the bathroom, getting dressed, or walking to the kitchen. As I got out of my sleeping bag_,_ I rubbed my eyes for a bit before looking down in remembering what happened yesterday.

"So I see you slept well." I hear Philina say from behind me.

I turn around to see her still wearing my old pink sweater. My eyes uncontrollably look her up and down once before I shut them and shake my head. "Yeah, so how's adjusting to … you know."

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled_._ "You know it's actually not that bad, I almost don't remember what it was like before this happened."

"Uh-uh." I say as my eyes continued to examine her.

She giggled. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked almost sarcastically.

My face turned red and I turn away. "I'm just … not … um … fully awake yet."

"Whatever you say." She says as she walked into the kitchen.

_Damn it Issac_**, **I thought, _You should not be thinking about stuff like this … I mean not exactly like this … right? _My thoughts were interrupted by someone placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Suffering from the one thing no man can resist?" Erick asked in a mocking tone.

I turned around and glare at him. "What would you know about it?"

"I would know that I've been experiencing it a lot longer than you, and to a much greater degree."

I crossed my arms and give him an accusing look. "You know that Katie's not listening, right?"

He let out a small laugh. "Force of habit. And don't worry, there are plenty of ways to deal with it."

"And what makes you so sure that I even feel anything like that?" I asked with a sneer.

"Because you know what I'm talking about?"He said rhetorically.

I froze for a moment before looking to the side. "Damn." I whisper.

After a moment I turn back to Erick. "Okay, so how do I deal with it?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get some breakfast."

* * *

(Philina's POV)

As I walked away from Issac, I felt this weird feeling build up inside me, it was warm and made my heart rate build up slightly. It was almost like the feeling Isabella gave me back when I was a boy but … different. I decided I'd ask the girls about it later, but for now, I just continued to make my way into the kitchen.

As I got into the kitchen, I saw Candace at the stove making pancakes and Adyson and Katie were sitting down at the table. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Ether getting ready or eating in the living room." Candace said as she handed me a plate of pancakes.

I graciously accepted them and made my way over to the table to sit down. "Oh, Philina, before I forget, I won't be able to come with you to the mall today, I was called into work last minute." Candace said as I sat down.

"That's fine." I answered.

I looked over to Adyson and Katie who were sitting across from me. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

Adyson looked up after swallowing an entire pancake whole. "Well we need to get you some new clothes and … that's all we really had planned."

I rolled my eyes and started cutting up my pancakes. "Oh please, I'm going to be stuck like this for a week so I'd like to have some fun."

Adyson and Katie looked at each other then back to me. "You really want to do girly things?" Katie asked me.

I took a slice of pancake and ate it. "Well yeah, I am a girl now so why wouldn't I want to do some girly things?"

Adyson looked at Katie. "Hey Katie, what's the weather look like tomorrow?"

Katie pulled out her smart phone and pressed a few things on it. "It's going to be in the low eighties and extremely sunny."

"Perfect." Adyson said. "Hey, do you think that everyone would like to go to the beach tomorrow?"

I tilted my head a little. "Sure, but may I ask why?"

"I'll tell you later, but we will need to find you a good bathing suit when we are at the mall today."

Just then Issac walked into the kitchen and up to Candace. I tried to listen to what Adyson was saying, but my attention was now focused on Issac for some strange reason.

"Hey Candace?" He asked. "My mom told me something about a package arriving here that she needed."

Candace thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it came in this morning. Come on, I'll show you." They walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

I didn't notice until they left that the warm feeling returned, but now it was more … calling for lack of a better word.

"Philina?" Adyson asked as I snapped my head toward her.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I asked.

Adyson's confused face slowly turned into a smile. "You're in love with Issac, aren't you?"

"What?" I asked as I started to unconsciously play with my hair. "I mean sure, he's a nice guy, or I think he is, but we're just friends … or supposed to talk about … I mean I could be … that isn't to say that I am … or that I'm not … well we don't know yet … I mean."

Katie burst into laughter. "You are totally in love with Issac." She mocked.

"No I'm … I mean … that is to say-"

"Let me stop you right there." Adyson started. "What do you feel when he is around?"

I sighed. "Well just this morning I started feeling this … constant warm, … joyful … I guess feeling for him. It kinda reminds me of the feeling I got for Isabella back when I was a boy only … different yet … not different."

They both looked at me like I just said something strange. "What?"

"Philina," Adyson started, "That's love."

I stared at them for a few moments then slid my hand over my heart. "What are you saying?" I asked.

Adyson sighed then looked me in the eye. "I'm saying that Phineas is in love with Isabella and Philina is in love with Issac."

"I get that I would be in either form, but ..." I froze. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. Back when I was Phineas, I would drop everything for Isabella, and every time I was around her I got that strange feeling. "I'm … and were … what should I do? I mean, this feeling is just so … overpowering …"

"Maybe you should just tell him." Katie said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"I can't just tell him." I said in a hushed tone.

"Weren't you two supposed to discuss your relationship?" Adyson asked.

"He wanted to get over the awkwardness of being a boy." I said in an ashamed tone.

"Well now you have your answer." Adyson said as she eat her last pancake.

I looked to the side. "Well yeah, but won't it be kinda awkward if we go into a relationship, then swap genders back?"

"Well you can always stay like that." Adyson joked. "Then, when the two of you get married, you can be the one who gives birth to all your kids."

My face turned beet red and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I placed a hand just below my stomach and looked at Adyson. "As … tempting … as that sounds … I think I'll go with the awkward moment of transitioning back to being a boy."

(Issac's POV)

I made my way down the stairs and into the living room where I saw Erick, Ferb, and Baljeet standing in a circle talking about something. "So what's happening?" I asked as I got closer.

"Just waiting for Django to get out of the bathroom so we can get going." Erick said as he turned over to the stairs leading upward. "Django! You almost done in there?!"

At that moment Django stepped out and came down the stairs. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to take that long."

"So we ready now?" Buford said as he walked in from the foyer.

"Just let me get the girls." Ferb said as he walked over to the kitchen.

After a few moments, Ferb came out of the kitchen with Katie, Adyson, Philina and Ginger who was still eating pancakes. "Alright everyone huddle around." We all did and Ferb pulled out some strange spherical contraption. After he fiddled with some things on it, there was a bright flash, and we were suddenly at the mall.

"Wow that was fast." I said as I looked around.

"So where to ..." I looked behind me and saw that the girls were missing. "Where did the girls go?"

"You know them," Buford said in a mocking tone, "Can never resist shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, lets just get me some clothes."

* * *

(Philina's POV)

We were at the mall inside a rather large clothing store. I was running through the aisles picking out all the things I thought looked nice. By the time I was done, I had a stack of clothes that was almost half as tall as me.

"You think I overdid it?" I asked.

"Only a little." Ginger answered.

I giggled, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the changing room. "I need to try these on!" I shouted.

I ran through piece after piece with Adyson, Katie, and Ginger handing me new things to try when I was done with the previous one. "I can't decide what to wear." I said to the others.

"Try this on." Adyson said as she handed me an orange sleeveless v-neck blouse and jeans.

The jeans were simple enough to get one, but the blouse was a bit more of a problem. At first I thought it was too thin up top, but after a few minutes, I managed to squeeze into it.

When I looked into the mirror I fell in love with it instantly. "I love it!" I shouted.

The rest of the girls giggled and grabbed a few more pairs of them as I got out of the changing room. **(A.N. It's not like anyone in this show wears the same thing every day) **

We walked to the register, paid for my new outfit, and left the store. "So where to next?" I asked, pleased by my new look.

"Well, we need to pick out a swim suit for tomorrow, remember?" Adyson said.

"Oh, that's right. So what do you have in mind?" They all smiled and started dragging me to this bathing suit store.

As we looked around I didn't really know what I was looking for, I didn't know what 'the right bathing suit' actually meant, but I looked around anyway.

"Here it is." Adyson screamed as she ran over to me with an orange bikini.

My face turned red as I took a close look at it. "Adyson, isn't that a bit … small?"

"It's the perfect way to get Issac's attention so you can talk to him and get him interested." Adyson said with a grin.

"I understand that but ..." I placed my hands over my chest. "It's still a bit small."

Adyson looked at the bikini for a moment then back to me before realizing exactly what I meant by small. "Oops." She said shyly before running back to get one that was more my size. "I'm sorry about that."

I laughed a little and took the bikini she picked out. "You know … I appreciate the help and all but do you think maybe I can return the favor?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean how you've been trying to get someone's attention. Just now you were trying to pick something out that you thought would get someone to notice you, that's why you got something in your size instead of mine."

"You could tell that was my size?" She asked nervously.

I nodded.

She looked to the side sheepishly. "It's not that I'm trying to get someone to notice me it's more of … I'm trying to compete with Isabella."

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone says that Isabella's so hot and smart and cute and wonderful and every boy in the entire school has a crush on her."

"But Isabella is now Issac."

"Yeah, I know, but he won't stay that way forever."

I tilted my head a little. "Even so, what's the big deal about it?"

She sighed. "I have reason to believe that Django and Buford might have a crush on her. That's why I took Django's Blue eyes, so I can look more like Isabella so they would start to like me."

I froze for a moment. "This morning when you said that you suggested that Issac and I stay like this … were you being serious?"

"It was a joke. Given it would be nice, I would never force the two of you to stay like that." She took a deep breath. "But if the two of you were to get together, then I wouldn't have to worry about Buford and Django having a crush on her."

"Is that why you want me and Issac to get together?"

"I'm also doing this for Isabella." She said as she continued to look off into the distance.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

She snapped to attention and looked at me. "She … well he … or should I say she? ..." She shook her head. "Whatever. Isabella is one of my closest friends and it would be wrong of me … to … not … get her … with someone?" She said in an almost questioning tone.

I stood there looking at her then shrugged. "Sounds like you're a really good friend."

She looked up and smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah." I stepped beside her. "And you know what? Tomorrow I'm going to help you with Django and Buford."

"Really?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. Anything for a friend."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We didn't spend much time getting clothes for Issac. After about ten minutes he found a plain black t shirt and cargo pants. We were now on the fifth floor looking for the food court.

"I thought that it was this way." Issac said as he looked down a hall.

Buford groaned. "You know, it's kinda stereotypical to say that men get lost easy. And it's especially funny when that man in question was once a woman."

Issac looked back and walked over to Buford. "You have something to say to me tough guy?"

"Hey guys!" Irving shouted as he ran towards us.

Everyone looked over to the fan boy. "Hi Irving, what is up?" Baljeet asked.

"I was wondering if any of you knew where Philina was." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why would you want to know where she is?" Issac asked in an almost angry tone.

"Well, because I want to ask her out on a date."

Everyone looked at him like he had just confessed to murder. After a few moments Issac grabbed him by the collar and held him over the side of the handrail. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right, can you please repeat what you just said only a little louder?"

Irving gulped and looked from side to side. "I said … that Philina isn't someone I would want to go out with in a million years?"

Issac gave him a stern look. "Oh, so you were really insulting her?" He let go of Irving's collar which sent him falling to the first floor.

"And now the world is a better place." Erick said as he held his hands out to the side.

"I'm completely uninjured!" We heard Irving call from the first floor.

Erick rushed to the edge and looked over. "How is that possible?"

I walked over to the edge and sure enough, Irving was completely uninjured even though he fell five floors.

"Hey Ferb, did you ever solve the physics irregularity effect in the teleporter?" Erick asked as we both looked at Irving.

"Phineas said he would work on it but I never actually got the go that it was ready."

"Well now we have to wait an hour for the laws of physics to return to normal in Danville."

"Maybe we should stop using it."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

* * *

(Issac's POV)

I looked at the ledge where I dropped Irving in disbelief. "So it looks like you failed to even injure a mega nerd like Irving." Buford retorted causing me to turn to him. "Looks like you're a wimp."

I leered at Buford. "I'm not a wimp." I said in an antagonizing tone.

"Hey guys" I heard Philina say from somewhere. I looked around to see her and the rest of the girls had a lot of shopping bags and looked like they had just been to a beauty salon. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on here new girly, is that your boyfriend here," He pointed to me. "Is a total wimp."

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not a wimp." I said as I took a step closer.

Buford looked at me and smiled evilly. "Oh really?" He asked. He walked over to Baljeet and gave him a wedgie causing him to scream like a little girl.

"Hey stop that, he's not involved in this." I said as I took a step towards him.

"I always warm up by giving the nearest nerd a wedgie." He said with a smile.

"No you don't push around the defenseless to intimidate someone."

"Well tough luck. That's what I'm doing."

He started taking a few steps toward me then Django got in his way. "This isn't the place to fight Buford. There are people and someone could get hurt."

"Outa my way runt." Buford said as he pushed Django to the side.

I watched as Django toppled to the ground and something twitched inside me. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, girly."

I looked back at him and leered. "Firstly, the feelings mutual, secondly this is about more than just payback, this is about your bullying. You've gone too far Buford." He gave a sinister smile. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm going to make sure that you stop this."

"Fine then, I'll let you have the first move." He scoffed.

I leered at him, took a step back and wound up a punch. "ISSAC DON'T!" Philina cried. But it was too late, I threw a punch at Bufords face and that's when everything went black.

* * *

(Issac's POV)

(Some time later)

_Everything still dark. _I think to myself, _Where am I … what is this pressure on my chest? And what's this voice I hear?_

Things slowly clear and I can make out some of the words being said. "one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand, five." Just then I feel something soft on my lips then the counting starts again.

_Someone must be giving me CPR, but what happened?_

The counting goes on for a while before I manage to get my eyes open slightly. Things are blurry but I manage to make out Phinian just over me. "one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand, five." I hear her say as she presses her lips against mine and blows air into my lungs.

"Uuuuuuu." I say as I try to open my eyes more.

"Issac?" Philina says in a desperate cry.

"Who else would it be?" I say _sarcastically_ as I try to get up.

She places her hand on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

I coughed once look at her. "Think CPR might have been a bit over the top?"

She hugged me and started crying. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

I feel a warm sensation come over me as she hugs me. I look around to see everyone, including Buford, gathered around. "What happened?" I asked.

"You got in a fight with Buford." Philina said while still hugging me.

"I wouldn't call it much of a fight." Erick mocked.

"ERICK!" Philina yelled.

I wanted to hug her back but I soon realized that I couldn't _breathe_ that well. "Um_,_ Philina? You're kinda strangling me."

"Oh sorry." She says as she separates from me.

We both look up at Buford who stares back for a few moments before walking away. "What's his deal?" I ask.

"He _claims_ that he didn't know that you would go down so easily." Erick said. "Truthfully I didn't think you would go down so easily _either_."

I looked over to him then back to the group. "Can people please stop staring at me now?" _After a moment, the group dispersed and went off into their own little chats._

Philina looks at me with a concerned look. "Issac look-"

"No Philina." I say as I try to get to my feet. "It was my fault for picking a fight with him, I should have known how volatile he was and how strong he was. It was my fault for trying to pick a fight with him."

"Issac." She said innocently.

"No, don't blame him. It was my fault, I'm not strong enough to handle Buford."

"You are Issac." She said as I look up at her. "You stood up to him and that's all that matters."

I looked up at her and notice her new orange blouse and jeans. "You look nice." I say as I look up at her.

She smiled back at me. "You don't look that bad yourself." We continued to look at each other until I look away.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah." She said sweetly.

* * *

**I think I said this before but I have a new poll on my profile, it involves whether or not I should expand on one of my better stories but I do require a lot of people to vote on it.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not dead. Hows that for exciting? Well anyway, last Thursday I had the inspiration for this chapter and here it is. I do have other stories so please don't be expecting me to update this tomorrow. By the way, thank you all for the amazing reviews. It really helps for me to keep interested in this story. And … like I said in the first chapter, this story takes me out of my comfort zone so the reviews really help.**

**Thesmartone1997: Well firstly Phineas is now older and a girl so … she can show more feelings. As for the italics … yeah, that's from when my beta sent the chapter back to me. He bold and italicizes the corrections and I sometimes forget to unitalicize when doing the corrections. I'm glad you liked it.**

**14AmyChan: There is going to be another cute romantic scene coming up but I won't tell you when or who it's between.**

**Thedoraemons7: In order, what? What? And What?**

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: I won't stop unless I die … or my computer crashes.**

**PianoMan5: Once again, always appreciated.**

**BostonBill: I don't remember if I remembered to add the changes that he recommended in his review for the last chapter.**

**Invader Random Phantom: I actually considered that, I won't spoil the ending but I won't spoil the ending. (I know what I said)**

**Cute as a button22: Philissac? I might use that later. Thank you for the review.**

** : But how will it be a dab idea?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Issac's POV)

The walk back to Philina and Ferb's house was long and slightly painful. When we got back I had to rest on the couch, while Philina ran into the back yard shoutingabout what she wanted to do today. "Some things never change." I said to no one in particular while looking at the ceiling.

"You talking about Philina?" Erick asked from the chair on the right side of the room.

I looked down at Erick. "When did you get here?" I asked.

He let out a laugh. "Same time you got here. You just didn't notice me."

I gave him a strange look. "I'm guessing you get that a lot?"

"Haha, very funny." He said with a leer.

"Why aren't you outside with the others?"

"The only people outside are Philina and Ferb. Everyone else in inside somewhere."

I shook my head. "So why aren't the outside?"

"Still waiting for the parts to arrive for Philina's idea." He scratched the back of his head. "What was it again?"

I looked back at the ceiling and let out a breath of air. "I think it had something to do with … hair … managing?"

He shook his head. "I guess something do change then."

I sighed. "You know … can you give me some advice on something?"

He placed his hands behind his head. "Shoot."

"I don't know why this idea popped into my head but … what would happen if Philina and I … couldn't change back?"

He looked at the ceiling for a moment then back to me. "Well … aside from the trouble of having to explain why Isabella is now a boy and Phineas is now a girl …"

"I don't mean if we decided to stay as what we are." I interrupted. "I mean what if for some reason … we couldn't."

"Well then … we would have to explain why you have changed genders but we could still change you two back at any point."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to know,"

"But just so you know you and Philina should think up an excuse for why your hair color is mixed."

"Can't we just change it back?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"The chromosome that was swapped has been altered, think of it as cutting the top off each and putting it on the other, only it was multiple intermediate parts that we cannot isolate without risking the entire set of chromosomes."

I shook my head. "Can you explain this in English?"

Erick rubbed his eyebrows. "If we try to fix it then you might wind up with albino hair."

"Okay then." I said as I reclined back into the couch.

Erick looked at me curiously. "Might I ask if there was any … reason, why you wanted to know about being stuck like this?"

I shook my head. "Nope, no reason whatsoever."

Erick started picking at his nails. "You want to know what would happen if you and Philina became a couple but Philina only had feelings for you in the state you two are in."

I quickly sat up and looked at him. "How did you-"

"Ferb told me you'd ask." He interrupted. "And I can't really say, but you should go threw with it."

"You have a lot of experience with women there?" I asked sarcastic.

"You have a lot more experience with women then I do Issac." He retorted with a smile.

"Just because I was a girl, you think I know all about women?"

"Yeah that's what I think." He said with a nod.

I let out a laugh. "And you want to ask me something about women?"

He looked to the side. "Well you asked me something." He said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't have an answer." I retorted.

"So you're not going to help me with Katie?" He asked.

"Did someone say my name?" Katie shouted from upstairs.

Erick's hands went up. "I swear that she has a sixth sense or something to when someone says her name."

Katie got downstairs and started looking around. "Did someone say my name?"

"No Katie, we didn't call your name." Erick said as he rested his head on his hand.

Katie looked among both of us. "Okay then. Oh, before I forget, I'm in charge of snacks today and I'm making cookies."

"What kind?" I asked.

"Well I thought about making those grasshopper cookies you see on T.V. all the time."

Erick and I looked at her worried. "We don't have grasshoppers Katie." I said with a nervous look on my face. It was at that moment an idea popped into my head. "Maybe Erick should help you with, you know, so you don't accidentally burn down the house."

"I'll have you know that I have my backing patch." Katie said with a leer. "And you should know that I was the first to get it."

"Yeah but … you did come close to failing your first try on it."

"But I didn't fail." Katie said with a mocking smile.

Erick sighed. "If it's all the same to you Katie, I would like to be away from the hormonally confused punk who is going to be looking for some payback."

Katie and I looked to at him_,_ confused. "Did … did you just insult me?" I asked.

He shook his head guiltily. "No."

I was about to accuse him again but I heard Philina call from outside. "The parts are here!" I couldn't get out of my chair fast enough.

"So what idea do you have planned today?" I asked.

"We are going to make a gel that instantly smooth and straightens hair so you never have to worry about combing it or worry about it getting your eyes."

"Sounds like another amazing idea."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Katie and I watched as everyone made their way outside. "Well will you look at the two of them." I said as I pointed to Issac and Philina. "Two little lovebirds and they don't even know it yet."

"Which pair are you talking about?" Katie asked as she motioned to Django and Adyson as well as Baljeet and Ginger.

"Yeah, I guess this house is full of lovebirds."

Katie tugged on my sleeve with a blush on her face "Um … we're the only ones in the house Erick."

I also blushed and looked away. "I think we should get started on those cookies."

We both made our way over to the kitchen and started looking through the pantry. "Okay so all we need is ..." Katie started grabbing at seemingly random intervals. When she was done it looked like half the pantry and the fridge were on the table.

"Um … Katie? Are you sure we need all this?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, I know how to make something as simple as cookies." She said as she got a bowl. "Now lets see, how did it go again?" She started shifting throughthe ingredients. "Flour, salt, baking soda, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, and chocolate chips … are there any grasshoppers?" She asked.

"Where not making grasshopper cookies Katie." I said as I continued to look at the stack of ingredients on the kitchen table.

"Oh come on. I heard that they're great and good for you."

"The only person who would eat it is Buford."

"FINE!" She grabbed the appropriate amounts of each ingredient mentioned except grasshoppers but as I looked at the portions she had mixed, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Um … Katie?"

"Not now Erick." She quickly began stirring the ingredients. "Can you set the oven for me?" She asked.

I sighed and walked over to the oven and set it to the right temperature. "Katie, are you sure that-"

"I don't see why we can't have grasshoppers cookies. I mean there supposed to be delicious."

I shook my head and looked at her. "Many things are supposed to be delicious Katie. In some parts of the world, people believe that monkey brains are delicious."

I saw her shiver and give me a stare. "I so did not need to hear that."

"It's true, and in some places they even eat-"

"Done." She said as she showedme a non_-_stick pan with cookie dough on it. She slid it into the oven and started a timer.

As I sat there watching Katie place cookies in the oven I couldn't shake the feeling that we had forgotten something. After a minute of sitting there I realized what exactly was wrong but decided to wait and see if Katie would figure it out herself. After sitting there with an overjoyed Katie for a while_,_ the timer rang and she pulled out the cookies.

"Mmmmm, smell that Erick? It's the smell of perfectly made cookies."

"Whatever you say Katie." I said sarcastically.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked accusingly.

"I mean try taking a bite into it and see for yourself." She leered at me then took one and tried to bite into it.

"Ow!" She hollered. "Why are they so hard?"

I took another look over the ingredients and realized what was wrong. "You forgot to add butter." She stared at me for a minute then showed an expression of shock.

"Did I seriously … I … how did I?"

"You need to add partially melted butter to make the cookies soft."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too late when I found out and I thought you would figure it out for yourself."

She gave me an annoyed stare. "Look, I'm sorry. Let's try this again, only this time, I'll mix the dough."

She gave me an accusing look. "Since when did you become an expert on cooking?"

"Who do you think cooks in my house?" I asked with a downcast tone.

After a moment she had a horrified expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay … I've been getting that a lot."

She walked up beside me and turned to face away from me. "What's it like … to … have such a small family?"

I sighed, took the rock cookies from Katie, placed them on the table, and made my way over to the bowl Katie was using. "Let's try this again. Shall we?"

She walked over to me and wrappedher arms around one of mine. "Do you ever get … lonely?"

I shook my head. "I used to … then I met you."

She closed her eyes and I started mixing the cookie dough. "Do you … do you really feel that strongly about me?" She asked.

I looked at her and realized what she was asking. "Well … yeah … you mean a lot to me"

She opened her eyes and looked down. "I … I feel the same way … about you."

We stayed there for a while until she finally broke the silence. "Should we … do you think …" She stopped and took a breath. "Would you like too-"

"What's taken you two so long!?" Buford interrupted as he came stomping into the kitchen. "I want some cookies and I don't want to spend another minute listening to Dinerbells rant on new dresses."

I sighed. "The first batch is on the table over there Buford. Help yourself."

"Finally!" He shouted as he grabbed one of the rock cookies. "Finally." He opened his mouth and placed the cookie inside.

"Is Buford eating the cookies?" We heard Issac call as he walked inside. "He'd better leave some for the rest of us."

"Oh don't worry Issac." I said. "We're making a second batch so Buford can have all he want's of the first."

Issac walked over to the table and took one of the cookies for himself. "Something seems off about these cookies."

"What can be off about cookies?" Buford asked. "It would take a complete idiot to mess up something so simple."

I looked at Katie who had started to shed a few tears. "Hey Buford? Could you just eat the cookie already?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Both Buford look at his cookie for a moment and chomped down on it. When his teeth touched the cookie there was a moment of uncomfortable silence as tears started to form in his eyes. Buford dropped his cookie and placed a hand over his own mouth and some moans of pain could be heard coming from him.

Katie and I let out a silent laugh as Phillina walked in. "What's taking you two so long?" She looked over to the table and ignored Issac and Buford. "Cool, cookies."

"DON'T!" Katie and I shouted as she took one of them.

Phillina looked at the two of us like we had done something wrong. I was about to explain what happened but Katie beat me too it. "I … kinda forgot the butter."

Phillina put the cookie down then noticed Buford. "So I see … well, we all make mistakes at some point." Phillina looked back at Issac. "We should get outside, Ferb and I finished with the gel and we need to show it off."

"Oh, is that the gel that makes your hair smooth and manageable?" Katie asked with a large smile as she separated from me.

"Yeah." Phillina answered. "You want to try it?"

"Of course!" Katie said joylessly. Katie and Phillina ran outside with Issac close behind them. After a moment of pain Buford also followed while taking the batch of bad cookies with him.

I took a seat on one of the chairs and looked at where Katie and I were standing not to long ago. "So very close." I said as I watched the oven.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm tottering Erick there but it makes the story good. Now I need to go and watch a show that has a rating so high that I can't even say the name of it without raising the rating on this story … wait … no … I'm going to watch game of thrones.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to everyone who reads this story. I have an important announcement that I will share with you all at the end of the story but until then I will give you a little hint. It's time for me to start working on another story. That's all you get until then.**

**MassiveSinger: And he was not too happy about failing.**

**14AmyChan: You can just feel how close he was.**

**Guest: My story is not the weirdest you ever read? That's just insulting!**

**Thedoraemons7: You will see how it continues.**

**Sabrina06: You know that I can torture them for a lot longer than that.**

**Invader Random Phantom: I would send him to the pit of uncertainty. You never remember if you remembered to let them out.**

**RedWingChris: Don't worry, I will.**

**Cute as a button22: That's okay, I will send you a PM this time to make sure you get it … or … I already did that … Or tried that ...  
**

**PianoMan5: Once again my friend, thank you.**

**Pregnantnun227: I forgot how many times people have said that … but yes, it is unfortunate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

Issac's POV)

I awoke the next morning again to the sounds of people walking around me. "Ugh." I said as I got up. "Am I going to have to go threw this every morning?"

"Don't be so dramatic about it," Philina said as she scooted up to me from behind. "Every one's just excited that today is the day we get to go to the beach."

I tilted my head in confusion. "We're going to the beach today?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, we talked about it yesterday at dinner, remember?"

I thought back to last night and vaguely remembered someone mention something about the beach.

_Flashback_

_Dinner had just been called and Philina and Ferb's invention had just disappeared. We all quickly ran inside and took seats at the table waiting to see what Candace had decided to make us today._

"_Can someone help me with serving?" we heard from the kitchen._

_I was about to get out of my seat to help_**_,_**_ but Erick and Ferb were already up and headed over to help Candace._

"_So," Adyson started as she stared at me. "How is life as a boy going for our beloved troop leader?"_

_My face turned red from embarrassment and turned away. "Well it could be going better … or at least I think it could be going better … I'm not sure if this was a normal day for a boy."_

"_You got beaten up and you're having trouble understanding girls. Sounds pretty normal to me." Django mocked._

"_What makes you so sure that I don't understand girls? I was one not too long ago." I countered as I shot him a glare._

"_You saying you do understand girls?" Buford asked statistically._

_I was about to shoot him a comeback but remained silent when I realized that for some reason I didn't really understand girls right now … nor did it feel like I ever did. "It can't be like that for men every day." I said as I looked at the mails in the room._

_There was silence for a while until Philina decided to change the topic. "So the rest of the girls and I were thinking about going to the beach tomorrow and wanted to know the what the rest of you thought."_

"_I am in." Baljeet said almost immediately._

"_I'm up for some water." Buford said right after._

"_I don't know, Jenny wanted me to attend a protest to save the whales tomorrow in her stead." Django added. Every head turned to look at him like he was insane. "I'm not going to do it. I might be a hippie but I'm not the protesting type of hippie. I'm up for it."_

_I sighed and looked over at everyone. "I don't have a bathing suit and I would rather not use the one Phineas used."_

"_No worries." Philina said.. "We can pick one up for you while we're there. I got one this morning so I'm sure you will find one."_

_I froze for a moment. "What type of bathing suit did you get?" I asked hesitantly._

"_She got an orange two piece." Adyson answered. "At first I accidentally grabbed one that was one size to small so Philina almost had to wear something that would have been my size."_

_I couldn't help but imagine Philina in a two peace that was Adyson's size. After thinking about how … tight … my face turned red and I heard some small laughs come from Buford and Adyson._

"_ISSAC!" Philina shouted. "YOUR NOSE!" I reached my hand to my nose and felt something. When I looked at it I saw that it was ran into the next room and brought back some tissues for me. "It must be from your fight with Buford." She said as she pressed one against my nose._

_End flashback_

I looked at her with a slightly uneasy look. "I remember the bloodied nose."

She laughed a bit then paused as her smile slowly faded and was replaced with a more serious look. "Don't forget that today we need to talk about our relationship so don't go getting yourself hurt or running off."

I froze. "I hadn't thought of it." I said as I twirled a piece of my hair.

She continued to smile at me until we heard something come from the next room over. "I told you before I can't." A voice that sounded a lot like Erick's from upstairs.

Both Philina and I walked over to see who it was that was talking. We found the door to Philina and Ferb's room was ever so slightly opened and Katie and Erick were talking inside.. "Don't give me that Erick. You've done plenty of amazing things in your life." Katie said.

"Not nearly as amazing as Phineas and Ferb." Erick responded.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Philina asked in a hushed tone.

I shushed her and continued listening. "You don't have to be half as amazing as them to do something that simple."

"It's not so simple for me Katie. In my entire life not once have I ever managed it, nor have I had an opportunity before I moved to Danville."

"Yet still you're so close to doing it." Katie shook her head. "You only need to take one more step."

"I've told you before, I can't hold my breath when my head is under for some reason. I panic and start to lose it and I can no longer stay under."

"Well you have to work at it. You can't go your whole life without learning how to swim." Katie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I can swim just fine. It's getting my head under that's the problem."

"You have to try Erick." Katie said as her tone turned firm.

Erick let out a sigh and let his head drop. "Fine I'll try it again … but it

is salt water so don't expect any miracles."

"All I ask is you try."

"I will." Erick said finally admitting defeat.

As Katie got up and walked over to the door, Philina and I made our way back downstairs quietly so Erick and Katie wouldn't know that we heard them.

"Erick can't swim?" I asked Philina as we got downstairs.

"I remember saying something about it before, there was no pool in Cavumvill so none of the orphans ever learned to swim." Philina said as we took a seat on the couch.

"This is his third summer out of the orphanage and he still doesn't know how to swim?" I asked.

"Don't be so hard on him, it's easier if you learn how to when you're young, then it seems more natural."

"Well I wish him the best of luck then." I said as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Oh, before I forget. I promised Adyson I would help her with her love problems today." Philina said.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Because your going to help me silly." She said in an almost joking manner.

"And why exactly do you think I'm going to help with something like that?"

"Because I know that you're not going to say no." She responded.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at her. "Your have no idea what to do to help Adyson, do you?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Not a clue." She said in a happy tone.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "And you already agreed to help?"

"Yup!"

"Fine, I'll help." I moaned.

It was at that moment that Candace walked into the room. "Good morning sis." She said with a smile.

Philina smiled a bit in return but was obviously a bit worried. "You know that I'm not going to be staying like this forever, right?" She asked innocently.

"Yes but for now your my little sister instead of my little brother so get used to it." They both shared a laugh. "So if I may ask, how do you plan to get to the beach?"

Philina shot up and clasped her hands together. "Ferb and I made a few modifications to your car so it can fit everyone."

"So is it longer or something?" She asked.

Philina simply smiled. "You'll see."

I opened my eyes and stood up to look Candace in the eye. "Wait, I thought that you were obsessed with busting Phineas and Ferb, why the lack of interest?" I asked.

"I don't know." Candace said as she walked over to Philina. "I guess it has something to do with the fact that Phineas is now Philina. Maybe I'm more lenient with a little sister."

I rolled my eyes as the two of them laughed together.

It was a moment later that Ferb came down the stairs holding a small cube. "Alright, everything's packed, so should we get going soon?"

"Alright then." Philina started. "Ferb, you go round up the others while I show Candace the modifications we made to her car."

Ferb nodded and went off in the other direction.

Philina lead us into the garage where Candace car was. She had needed to trade in her old Nedlington Nymph for something else time ago due to the fact that it was destroyed by one of Phineas and Ferb's old ideas.

"It still doesn't look big enough to hold all of us." I said as I looked at it.

"Oh, just wait." She opened the door and lead us inside. "I'm willing to bet that you'll be surprised."

When I got in_,_ it looked like a super stretch limo big enough to hold our entire gang plus two more."Bigger on the inside." I said as I took a seat.

"Yeah it works with pocket dimensions and video screening. The driver sits in the real car while the rest of us sit in this mini portable dimension."

"You got this idea from watching Dr. Who didn't you?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Oh come on!" She said as she took a seat. "You say it like it's a bad idea."

* * *

**As I said earlier the time limit I set on my poll expired so it is now I must get started on a new one. I hadn't expected it to end so early so I had to postpone one of my less popular stories so that I can start it. Now here's the important part, the poll ended in a tie. I can't restart it out of principle so here's what's going to happen. I will make my final decision tomorrow after work (which by the way was the time limit, I end the poll when I found a job) which is supposed to end at 4:00 PM eastern standard time but they will probably make me stay until 6 so you have until then to try to sway my decision. Please give me any arguments in a PM, NOT in a review. After work I will read any requests and then make my final decision and start writing the first chapter of the story which will come up the next day. For those of you who want to know the tie is between "Growing up a little" and "****Not better left unsaid" the description for both can be found on my profile. My decision is currently leaning to the later but that can spontaneously change.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there. Who missed me? Well I also have some not so good news. My beta for this story is going on vacation so I won't be posting chapters for this story for at least a week. But don't worry because I will have other stories that I will work on. And I would like to remind everyone that this story is rated T.**

**PianoMan5: Yeah, I found that and fixed it (I hope) and hopefully I don't have that same problem in this chapter.**

**BostonBill: That's what I was shooting for.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Well … I have this … thing … where I can't do one shots without them seeming like … well … crap.**

**14AmyChan: He … she got the idea from watching Dr. Who but there was a typo in the last chapter which is now fixed.**

**Carifoo2001: Thank you.  
MassiveSinger: There's more to it than that but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

**Beta read by PianoMan5**

* * *

(Issac's POV)

The ride to the beach was average, even if we were in a pocket dimension limo. Candace had managed to get a spot close to the entrance and decided at the last minute that she wanted to join us.

"So where are we going to meet after we get changed?" She asked as we all got out of the car.

"Let's meet by the showers." Philina answered as she finished getting her bag out of Ferb's dimensional cube.

"Alright then." Ferb said as he handed the cube to Django. "Does everyone have everything they need?"

Everyone nodded except Django, who was still digging through the cube. "I think I forgot my bathing suit." He said with a slightly frightened look. "I can't find it."

"You sure?" Philina asked as she took the cube from Django and started looking through it.

"Well then, it looks like you'll have to buy one." Ferb said, causing Django's face to fall.

Ferb dug into his pocket, pulled out a twenty, and tried to hand it to Django, but he just pushed it away. "No, I'll pay for it. I the one who forgot my bathing suit, not you"

Ferb shrugged and put the twenty back in his pocket. "Alright then, we'll see the two of you later." And with that, everyone walked away to their respective changing rooms leaving Django and me alone.

We entered the gift shop and over to the swim suit isle. As I looked around I noticed that there were many beach themed swim suits (not toosurprising, seeing as we're at the beach), but I was looking for something simple. After a few moments, I found the perfect blue swim suit. "Well if it isn't my lucky day," I said as I took it off the rack. "So Django, how are you doing?"

When I looked at him, he seemed like he was caught in a daze. He was holding a swim suit with some palm trees on it, but his attention was across the aisle to the female section, and there was a slight blushon his face. I looked back and forth between Django and where he was staring.

"What'cha'doin?" I asked.

He blinked quickly then looked at me in shock. "I … I was …" He looked away. "Nothing important."

"Thinking about a girl?" I asked jokingly.

"... Yeah … kinda ..." He responded weakly.

I let out a small laugh. I felt this strange urge to tease him while simultaneously help him … it was strange. "What's her name?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I walked around him and saw that his face had reddened even more. "Well that's fine, I'll just have to tell everyone that you were looking at the female bathing suits then."

He stared at me shocked. "You wouldn't actually do that, would you?"

"Not if you tell me her name." I said with a smile.

Django ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine but only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Scouts honor." I said as I held one hand up.

Django sighed and looked around. "I was imagining what Adyson would look like in her bathing suit.

I stared at him for a moment then almost burst into laughter. "Really? You have a crush on Adyson?"

"Don't tell anyone, she'll never want to speak to me ever again." He said in a hushed tone.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you really think she's that hot?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Well yeah, but that's not the only reason I like her."

I shook my head in a joking manner. _Looks like Adyson's relationship troubles are solved. _"Don't worry Django, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks,"Django said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I let out a smirk. "Tell you what, I'll try to get you and Adyson some alone time so you can try to make a move on her."

"What?" Django sputtered, beginning to panic."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

* * *

(Philina's POV)

I stood in a stall inside the womens' changing room, examining the bathing suit I got the other day. Sure, it looked nice, but now it seemed like I wouldn't be wearing anything at all.

_This is going to feel weird, _I thought to myself. I began taking off my jeans, but stopped and took another look in the stall's mirror first. _This is going to be the first time I've actually seen this much my body since I've turned into a girl,_ I thought. Yes, I know I'd taken a shower and changed my clothes, but in both situations I had never really had this much revealed.

_Come on Philina, it's not going to be bad or anything … it's my body so it's not like I'm being perverted_**.**

I slowly took of my pants followed by my blouse, then turned to look at myself in the staring for a moment, I let out a giggle. _Wow, I look good. I probably have Isabella's X chromosome to thank for that though. _I placed my hands on my hips and leaned to the side a little. _If I saw this as a boy, I probably wouldn't be able to stop ogling._

I took off my underwear and worked my way into my orange bikini. After adjusting it, I took another look into the mirror.

_I really _do _look good,_ I thought,_ I wonder if I should have a few pictures to save for after I change back into a boy? _I silently laughed at the idea. _No way, checking out my female body after I turn back into a male sounds wrong in so many ways. _I shook my head from side to side then looked back in the mirror. _But I do look good … and I am enjoying being a girl … I wonder if I can stay like this. _

I laughed a little more at the silly idea. _I can't stay like this. Aside from the explanations and a complete change in my life … which wouldn't be too difficult to deal with. _I shook my head again and smiled a bit._If I stay like this then I have to deal with ALL the downsides of being a girl. For starters, it's going to be very painful to deliver all those children I want to have. _I rubbed my hand over the area just below my stomach. _Well … mom did say the pain of childbirth is well worth the reward … and it does give me plenty of bonding time with them. _

I rubbed my stomach some more._ No, you can't stay like this, just the other day you were creeped out by the idea of giving birth. _I placed my other hand on my stomach and started swaying from side to side. _I must be becoming more female. The idea of childbirth sounds more interesting … in fifteen years of course but still, I can't help but … want to try it sometime. _

I shook my head and took a good look into my own eyes in the mirror. _No, you can't think about things like this, Issac will want to change back to Isabella so you need to change back to Phineas. You won't be the one bringing your kids into this world, it will be Isabella when you turn back into Phineas … many, many years after you turn back into Phineas … if Issac and I get together tonight. _

I let out a laugh and took one final look at me in my new bathing suit. _I hope he returns my feelings. _I gathered my stuff opened the stall and walked out as my mind unconsciously drifted to thought of giving birth.

* * *

(Issac's POV)

Django and I made our way over to the men's changing room only to find that the others still hadn't changed yet.

"Yo, what gives?" Django asked as we met up with everyone else.

"Some kids thought it would be fun to plant a stink bomb in several of the stalls." Buford said as he crossed his arms. "So now we have to wait for the staff to clean them out or for one of the few others to be vacated."

"How bad can a stink bomb be?" I asked.

"Not that kind of stink bomb." Erick said with a cringe.

I thought to myself for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. "Someone thought it was a bathroom stall?"

"I don't think it was an accident." Erick said as someone came out of one of the clean stalls, causing the line to move forward.

After waiting for about three minutes, some of the staff came out of some of the other stalls giving the all clear signal.

"'Bout time." Buford said as he muscled his way into one of the recently cleared stalls.

"Someone's impatient."I muttered under my breath.

A few moments later, more stalls cleared, and we each made our way in. As I got in my stall_,_ I took a good look in the mirror._ I wonder how Philina's doing right __now__, _I thought. I tore the tags off my bathing suit and began putting them on. _It's different from putting a bra on_**_,_**_ so she might have some difficulty … why am I thinking this? It's not my problem. _I sighed and looked back at the mirror in shock. Somehow, while I was thinking about Philina, I had completely changed into my bathing suit.

"How did I …" I looked down at my clothes that were hanging on the hook in the stall.

_Wow … how did I not notice that? _I shook my head and took another look into the mirror. A thought occurredto me and I brought up my arms and tried to flex my muscles. Much to my surprise I wasn't weak or average … or at least I don't think I was. They looked big and I even had a barely visible six pack. _Wow … I have muscle … I must be stronger as a boy. I could get used to this._

I laughed a little and opened the door. _Also men won't be staring at me like a fine piece of candy anymore. I could really get used to this … but I can't really stay like this … I am enjoying this … but I need to turn back into Isabella, I can't stay like this._

* * *

(Philina's POV)

We were standing by the showers waiting for the boys to arrive. The other girls and I wore our t-shirts over our bathing suits to cover ourselves until later."What's taking them so long?" Katie asked as she continued tapping her foot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they're just held up." I replied.

Just as I turned to take another look at the changing room, I saw all the boys walk out. "Hi!" I shouted as I waved a hand around.

They clearly saw me and walked over. "Sorry we took so long." Ferb began. "There was an … accident on some of the stalls that held us up."

"Who was it?" Katie asked, eyeing Erick suspiciously.

"It was some other people. It took up most of the stalls which formed a line."

"Well it doesn't matter, if we don't hurry then we us won't be able to get a good spot." Candace said as she rushed us down the stairs

As I started walking, I felt someone tap me. I turned around and was surprised to see Buford.

"What's up Buford?" I asked, confused.

Buford looked back to the rest of the group then back to me. "I … I need your … help."

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped slack as I tried to form words. Seeing that I couldn't_,_ Buford just continued. "Look … seeing as you're not really going to stay as a girl_,_ I can ask you for help. Nonetheless, if you tell anyone then I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp when you get back to normal. Understand?"

I nodded slowly.

Buford looked back to the group who was now a fair ways away then started to talk slowly. "Good, now I think that … I might … just might … like Adyson."

My eyes shot open."Why do you like Adyson?" I asked,almost on instinct.

"Because she's not like the other girls_._ She might be attractive, but she's not one of the pretty pretty types."

"Meaning?" I asked slowly.

"For lack of a better explanation, I like her because she doesn't believe in chivalry."

"How do you even know what that word means?" I asked, surprised.

Buford turned away. "I know stuff. I'm not just a mindless bully."

"Oh … well good for you." I said, clasping my hands together."Now why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help to get alone time with her."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, folding my arms.

"You're Phineas Flynn … or Philina Flynn … think of something."

I thought to myself for a moment, then nodded my head. "You can count on me."

"Thanks." Buford replied. "Now we must never speak of this again.

"Agreed." I said as I smiled. _This is great, This is the perfect way to help Adyson, and best of all, I don't even have to tell Buford or Adyson that I'm helping the other._

* * *

**So who else thinks Philina is starting to ramble like a girl? Well truthfully my beta wanted me to shorten that (and so did I), but I feel like it's something that she would do. That and I have no idea what I would put in place of it. Oh, and I just found out that next summer they are making a Phineas and Ferb crossover with Star wars and it is titled "May the Ferb be with you"**

**R&R**


End file.
